Anonymous
by MidoriPanda
Summary: It's Hinata's 16th Birthday -Dec. 27 . She recieves many presents, but one last gift is sent Anonymous. The Hyuuga girl must investigate who's this gift from! HinataxHarem. Hinatas POV.
1. Sweet Sixteen!

_**Author's notes:** Heh, New one! In celebration of Hinata's B-day! I don't know if I'll be doing a Christmas one or if I'll be mixing it with this one, but I'm having my fun with this one. Must warn you, it'll contain almost every pairing with Hinata. (NaruHina, KibaHina, ShikaHina, NejiHina, LeeHina, SaiHina, ChouHina, GaaHina and Kankuhina.  
_

_ BUT OF COURSE IT WILL HAVE SHINOHINA PEOPLE! If you know me you will know by first glance who's the 'secret admirer' xD but I might give it a twist, so, nevermind, the point is making Hinata confused)_

_Hinata: You're a meanie!_

_Midori-chan: Yeah, I know :D Sue me doll!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

Inspiration: Uhm... Hinata's B-day and Baby Cougar's stories XD

* * *

**Anonymous**

_By xox-Midori-Chan-xox_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sweet Sixteen!**

I woke up and the first thing I sensed was an annoying voice screaming at my ear…

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-SAN! TODAY YOU TURN SIXTEEN! YOU'RE IN THE CLIMAX OF YOUR YOUTH, GET UP FROM THAT BED AND ENJOY YOUR LIFE!"

What the hell was Lee-san doing in my room at… 7 in the morning on Sunday…?

Then I noticed he was not the only one there, TenTen-Chan and Neji-Nii-san were also there, and I saw by the corner of my eyes Gai sensei standing at the door.

They were surely about to go on a mission, and they just came to say goodbye.

"Hai… thank you, Lee-san…" I said standing up carefully, worried about falling down onto the floor. If I was already clumsy, steel asleep I was worse.

"Heh, sorry for waking you up!" He said cheerfully as he hugged me.

"Happy B-day, Hina-Chan!" TenTen said and hugged me. "We'd left your gifts on your desk, when you like to open them.

"Thank y-you, TenTen-Chan."

"Happy Birthday, Hinata-Sama" Neji said coolly, giving me a quick hug. Why was he so… closed to himself all the time? When he's with his team he's more open than when he is with me, or anybody else… Ah, I guess he's still molested with the main house, but who the hell cares…

"Happy birthday, Hinata!" Gai sensei screamed from the door, raising a thumb. "Hope you have a nice time today!"

"Th-Thanks Gai S-Sensei…"

"Since we were the first ones to arrive other people asked to leave their gifts among with us, if you want to open them, they're all at the desk…"

"Did my teammates come earlier?" I jumped; I forgot those two were coming early to pick me up.

"Yeah, but they said since you were still asleep, they said they'd come in an hour." I sighed and nodded, and then I smiled shyly.

Each one of them hugged me again and left the room. I sighed and glanced at the desk there were multiple colorful boxes and packs, at least twenty of them. I smiled and walked towards them.

I picked the first one, it was from Lee-san and Gai-sensei… another green spandex. I threw it to the bottom of the drawer and picked the next box. It was a hand-made Naruto plush from TenTen, with a letter that said "It includes a set of Sembon for the moment you overcome the boy you can practice voodoo."

I laughed and hugged the plushie lightly. TenTen always joked about the fact I'll end hating Naruto for ignoring me for so long, but that's impossible…

The next one was from Neji. It was a small package, but it contained two hair ornaments. I smiled. He once told me he was going to buy me some because every time I talked to him my hair fell into my face and he was unable to speak like that.

The next one was from Shikamaru. A pack of chocolates. Sweet but lazy as him, at least he remembered it was my birthday. Chouji gave me some flowers and chocolates, but he also gave me a notebook, the cover was filled with shiny candies and sweets. Heh, fitting of the big boned guy…Ino gave me some medical and ornamental flowers as every year, and a CD I had told her I liked, and Sakura gave me medical gear. It was new, but useful for the new raining I was taking. I blushed; the next one was from Naruto-kun. He actually remembered! There were three passes for ramen! "For you to invite your friends up to ramen, sorry, I'd have wanted to gave you more than this, but I ran outta money" I smiled brightly and kissed the two tickets cheerfully. Tough I might not invite my Teammates for lunch and maybe use two of them to invite Naruto-kun, if I ever get the backbone.

Another one was from Iruka sensei. I opened it and smiled. It was another plush, but this time was a ninja bunny. "You know this is from both Kakashi and mine, but he'll probably remember your birthday is today in a few hours. Sweet Sixteen, Hinata-Chan!"

The next one was from Sai-san, a pack of pencils and professional colors. It amazed me that Sai-san knew I liked art as much as he did, tough I was not as good as him.

Even Temari-Chan and her brothers have sent me something from Suna; a handmade inked paper fan, a crystal flower (made out of sand, guess who sent it) and a Kabuki make up set, including the puppeteer hat. I laughed, I remembered once I told Temari I liked Kankuro's hat and I loved the Kabuki 'face paint' (If we ever dared to tell "Make up" in front of him he'd kill us.)

Kurenai's gifts were a photo album and a white cocktail dress. "I'll give you a new one if you promise me you're inviting a guy on a date after I give it to you!" Kurenai said to her, the memory made her laugh. Why was everyone giving stuff that was, ironically, mentioned in conversations before?!

I looked into the table, there were only four left. I opened the last package, it belonged to my family… well, mostly it belonged to Okasa, probably Ototo and Onee-san would have forgotten today was my birthday.

It was a cerulean blue Kimono with a purple obi. I smiled and hugged the kimono, giving small jumps around the room; its fabric was so silky! I always loved kimonos since I was a child, so my mom and aunt always gave me one.

I stopped still hugging the kimono… why where there three packages instead of only two left?

I made counts again… Kakashi and Iruka sensei always gave me my gifts together, and Yamato taichou always gave them to me among with Sakura. I re-checked the pack Sakura-Chan gave to me, it had the medical leaves and branches Yamato-taichou always gave me… I was only missing Shino-kun and Kiba-kun's present… from who was the one left?

I had to know, so I picked the biggest box. It was Shino's. I opened it, it had several stuff inside. First I found a bracelet with a small butterfly, then a pair of earrings with small spiders. Some girls might think this is not cute, but… coming from my stoic teammate, this is the cutest thing he can give to anyone. And actually, I have always though his gifts are the ones that make me smile the most, I find them completely cute.

There was a box of dango inside the gift. I squealed and opened it… I picked up the other big package, it was from Kiba, and dug on it to find another box of dango. Oh, I love those two! They always give me dango! I put the one from Kiba asides for a while and continued to inspect Shino's. It also had another hoodie, as the one I always use in my ninja outfit, but this one was blue… and a little oversized again. I laughed and placed it down. There were many letters inside Shino's gift, but I'll read them later, Kiba's gift needed to be open. I walked to my bed and reached the box Kiba had left… and in that moment I regretted I hadn't started to read Shino's letters before THIS!

Hanabi entered the room in that moment… I was holding the red underwear Kiba lovely gifted me, and the little witch started to laugh out loud at my expense.

"Who gave that to you, Nee-Chan?"

I blushed deeper… why did Hanabi had to be the talented, extroverted one?!

"One of your fan boys?"

"N-no…"

"Or do you got yourself a boyfriend already?"

"N-NO!"

"So, a girlfriend?" She said covering her mouth.

"H-Hanabi-Chan!"

"Heh, never mind, it must have been your perverted doggy friend, because the blockheaded blond you like would NEVER give you that, Bugman Shino is not the kind of guy for doing that, Neji-Nii-san would kill himself before giving you that, and you don't talk much with other boys…"

"H-Hanabi-C-Chan…"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling Ototo… just hide that thong and sexy bra somewhere he doesn't find them… better yet, use them hahaha." She smiled coolly and walked out the door. "By the way, I bought you a present in name of Ototo and I. He remembered today was your B-day, sis, he's not that cold. It's not an enormous gift but sure you'll like it…"

"I-is this one yours?" I pointed at the remaining box on the desk.

"Uhmm… no, I left the present on the main room, Hinata-Nee."

"Don't you know anyone who could have left it?"

"Not really, why?"

"Because I cannot think of anybody else, I had already opened every gift."

"Maybe it's a secret admirer!!!" Hanabi squealed and jumped onto her sister.

"D-don't joke! Who'd ever… like me?"

"Come on! You have the Hyuuga charm! I put my money on Kiba! With the red panties, I'm sure it's him… or maybe the Bug boy, with all this stuff he wrote to you… or even Naruto! Maybe the blockhead finally noticed! Or maybe Shikamaru got off his lazy ass and bought you something more expensive tan simple chocolates…"

"N-no! Why would Shika-kun do that?"

"Well, anyways, I bet for Kiba, I'm sure it's him… when you find out, tell me, girl."

Hanabi left and I placed the underwear in the back of the drawer among with Lee's and Gai's gift. I sighed and, a little bit scared, I searched into Kiba's box "Hahaha, the sexy underwear was a joke, Hinata; I'd have loved to see your reaction. The real gift is beneath the other box of dango. Love, Kiba" Freaking dog breath…. That just sounded like Shikamaru, Naruto or Shino cursing Kiba, Heh…

I removed the other pack of dango and I found another handmade plushie, this time was an Akamaru. I giggled and grabbed the dog.

"Hana made it, you know I suck at sewing, but this is the real gift. Anyways, you can wear the undies, Hina, nobody will complain!"

I sighed again and placed the Akamaru plush in my desk on top of the other presents. I grabbed one of Shino's letters; I was a bit curious about what he had written this time. Heh, I remember the first time he did this "letter" stuff inside my birthday present… he really shows his emotions when she writes, and he's funny, the worst of all. I opened the first one "One hundred reasons to take Kiba out of team 8" I didn't even read, I was going to save it for later. Another one said "Fifty ways to annoy Neji." And the one that actually I liked the most, had nothing to do with his inner evil plotting against people we know, but it was a letter where he wrote how thankful he was to have a friend like me.

"Not much to say in this one, really. The last one I write, yet, the most important one, I think. Why? Because I'm thankful to have found a friend like you, I'm always glad to be by your side, because I know you'll also always be there, (no matter how many blond airheads get in the way), For Kiba, Akamaru, Kurenai and me. Probably because all of us (especially I) would be lost without you. Thanks for these last 6 years spending everyday with us, Hinata.

Shino"

I smiled as I reread the note and placed it with Naruto's ramen tickets (inside a small heart shaped box I have over a night table besides my bed). That small piece of paper had been, until now and by far, the gift I've liked the most. It was, at least for me, the best way somebody could tell he cared lots for you, especially when that person is my stoic and cold teammate.

I left the other letters inside the box and grabbed the last present on the table. It had no name, and I couldn't figure out who gave it to me.

I opened the little box. It had a small heart shaped pendant, of the finest crystal in the whole fire country. It was transparent, and had the inscription. "Watch with the Eyes of your Heart whenever you feel your Eyes are going blind." I smiled and then read a piece of paper with a calligraphy that was unknown to me. There was no name, still, but it only said "I love you. Sweet sixteen, Hinata-Chan!"

I turned the paper around several times and… there was nothing. I started to get stressed; this was surely coming for a male friend of mine…

I mean, I think so; I do not speak to any other boy out from the Konoha 11 and the Sand sibs…

And all the gals have their boyfriends, so none of them could be… from the other side.

Hm… I'm sure my teammates are not, but that doesn't take them out of the list. Naruto-kun is less probable, since he's run out of money; even if he's the one I want the most.

I got an idea. I picked up every congratulatory note I've gotten from each boy, and placed them all together. Even if Temari had written the main letter, her siblings had at least shot a "happy B-day" and "Sweet b-day, Hyuuga-Chan" in there. Shikamaru even cared to writ "Have a non so troublesome Birthday.", and Chouji with his "Some sweet things for a sweet girl like you". I had one letter for each boy and one from an unknown guy. I sat down on the mattress, checking each one of them, trying to find one that made the handwriting similar…

None of them fitted.

I screamed silently and grabbed my head, tossing all the letters apart. If this was a pun, it was a really, really bad one!

Then something came to my mind… everyone who sent me presents were out on Christmas vacations. I had to investigate who's sent this anonymous gift!!


	2. Investigation, Part One

_**Author's notes: I hate 'Naruto' (the series, I mean) and the author. Seriously, if you're with the current Manga, you'll understand. Everybody is dying, so I think there's no use writing fanfictions if all the characters I use are getting freaking killed! That's why I started to read Bleach -_- and I know it'll dissapoint me at some point so I'll be starting to read One Piece after that. Yeah, because I'm crazy and I can do it xD**_

_**Anyways, even if there's no use, I still love to write Naruto fanfiction, so I keep up with this xD Because Hinata is funny. And all the Naruto Boys are sexy, except for Sasuke, that's why he's not included. And because I've never done a FF in 1° person completely (maybe there'll be some shots of the boys talking in 3° person, but mostly it'll be in HIna's POV.) So, cry and enjoy, it's almost Christmas!**_

_**(The book that Hiashi gifts Hinata actually exist and I want to read it.)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing.**_

Inspiration:

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2**

**Investigation**

**(Part one)**

_Kiba_

I finished changing my pajama for clean clothes and doing my hair, it ought to be a hard day today.

I gathered my stuff in a bag, placing the mysterious gift among with the note it contained on its bag and placed it inside.

I went downstairs and found Dad eating breakfast with Hanabi. I bowed at him, and he smiled coldly. Both of them pointed at the gift o the corner of the table. It was a small, silver box. I opened it and I found a new book. This time was "Samurai" by Hisako Matsubara. I sighed. He always gave me books. I read the back part of the book a bit surprised to find it's not completely a war book as every year, but this one was actually a romantic novel… a tragic romantic novel.

I was, seriously, not impressed after all.

I asked a maid to take the book upstairs when she told me my friends were waiting for me at the door.

She took it as I opened the door to find my two teammates standing in the door.

Kiba screamed and hugged me, making me to spin on the air.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!! YOU'RE GETTING OLDEEEER! TWO MORE YEARS AND WE'LL ALL ENTER TO THE SAKE BAR LEGALLY, HINATA!!!!"

Kiba was hit on the back of the head by Shino, making me fall in the middle of the spin. Kiba fell hard on the floor, but Shino grabbed me before I fell.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday."

"Don't be so cold, bug brain!"

"No, it's fine!" I answered hugging them both at the same time, and then I leant down and patted Akamaru on the head. "But… guys… I need to talk which each one of you, privately."

"ME FIRST!" Kiba screamed pulling me asides, leaving Shino alone… again.

I heard him sigh and I sighed again.

"What? You wanted to talk to bug boy first?"

"S-stop calling him l-like that. And the order doesn't m-m-matter, I'm asking him later anyways, if it's n-not you."

"What are you talking about?"

I took out the heart pendant and showed it to him.

"Uh, what's that?"

"A g-gift somebody gave me. But I don't know w-w-who sent it. Was it you?"

Kiba remained silent and watched me deeply into the eyes.

"Hinata, I must tell you something." He leaned closer and hugged me. This was not going well. "Whatever I tell you now, please tell me it's not going to ruin our friendship."

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"The gift was sent…" Kiba took a deep breath and shook his head. "By somebody who's not me. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

I sighed in relief and put the gift back into the bag.

"But I know you secretly lust me, Hinata, so I won't complain if you want to kiss me now…"

"WHAT?!" I screamed as he leaned closer. "K-KIBA!" I slapped him and he laughed out loud.

"I was joking, I was joking! I just wanted to see your face!!!"

"Yo-o-you're not funny!" I screamed as I hugged him again, a bit insecure.

"Still, I think you do lust me…"

"KIBA!" I tried to smack him again, but he stopped my hand.

"Or I might be wrong, since you're not using the lingerie I gave you."

"I'm not wearing t-that EVER!" I squealed, trying to let go.

"But that's what underwear is supposed to be for! USE THEM!"

"N-NO!"

"You know you want to wear them!" Kiba said, moving a finger in circles around my nose. "You can impress Naruto that way!"

"I-I Don't want to I-impress Na-Naruto-kun anymore!"

"So? Who do you want to impress now?"

"NOBODY!"

"Come on! You've got a good body; you can impress anybody with those curves, Hinata!"

"AHHHH! STOP IT!!!" My face flushed completely as I started to jump backwards away from Kiba. Why picking Kiba first was always a bad idea?

_Shino_

He appeared right behind me when Kiba was about to say something else.

"I think you've said enough."

"Heh, seems it's your time for a little chit chat, bug boy; have fun, Akamaru and I will be heading. Don't be late, guys!"

"Sorry for leaving you behind, Shino-kun."

"Doesn't matter. What did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right…" I took out the small bag again, a little nervous. "Somebody sent me this heart shaped medallion, but I don't know who it was."

He took the medallion with one hand and inspected it.

"'Watch with the Eyes of your Heart whenever you feel your Eyes are going blind'" He quoted and gave it to me. "Sorry, it wasn't me."

I sighed and removed one lock of hair away from my face.

"Need any help to find the guy?"

"No, I think I need to find him alone."

"If you need any help, tell me."

"For sure. By the way, before you go… thank you."

"About?"

"The last letter. It was really sweet."

"…"

"Don't worry, I'm not telling anybody you have a poetic side." I smiled and grabbed one of his hands. I felt the heat of his body increase and I giggled. His skin trembled beneath my touch because of his Kikai; he wasn't used at all to physical contact. "…it just helps me sometimes. I feel important."

"You're important."

"Yeah, well, at least for you."

"That's not true. Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru also care for you, and many other people."

"But you're the only one who really matters about me. Well, and Kurenai, but she's practically my second mom. Kiba… well, I'm only useful for Kiba to have somebody to mock."

"…"

"What?"

"Have you noticed your stuttering has stopped?"

I whimpered. He was right!

"B-but…"

"Don't get nervous, we were talking right. It seems it's only when you're with me. Don't ask me why."

"S-so it's when I get nervous…"

"Yeah, but even of that, I don't know the reason why you don't get nervous when you're with me."

"Maybe because you're my best friend and I've grown used to talk to you about everything, don't you think?"

"It has great possibilities…"

"Well… I better move on, I have lots of people to interview today… tell Kiba I'm sorry, please!"

"Never mind, when you're done we'll go for dinner."

"Yeah… after that, do you think you two could leave me on Sakura's house? We're having a slumber party, she invited me."

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks!" I let go of his hand and rose on my toes, and then I pecked his cheek with my lips after lowering the collar of his jacket.

He patted my head as I passed him away running, searching for m next victim.

_Lee_

I had left those two alone, canceling our plans. Stupid secret gift giver, why the hell he didn't had a backbone and come to tell me he liked me?! It's not that hard!

I laughed at myself for those thoughts; I, Hinata Hyuuga, calling somebody else coward was hilarious.

Strolling around the twisted streets of the village at 8:15 in a Sunday morning is not quite the best situation to find somebody fully awaken to get an interview.

Then an idea came to my mind, and I rushed to the northern gates of the village as fast as my feet allowed me.

When I reached they were still there… thanks god, maybe it was one of them!

"Lee-san! Neji-Nii!"

Both of them, among with their sensei and female teammate turned around and faced me. I flushed and stopped.

"Hinata-sama, what's the matter? Where are Kiba and Shino?"

"I l-left them; I needed to ask you something."

"We have to leave; you'll ask us when we arrive."

"B-but that'll be late in the a-a-afternoon; I'll be with my t-t-teammates, heading to Sakura's p-p-place." Stupid stuttering.

"Ok, you better be fast. Lee, go first."

I grabbed Lee's hand and took him behind a tree.

"I'm sorry to b-bother, Lee-san, it's just…" I took the medallion out again and showed it to him. "...somebody g-gave this one to me, but left it a-anonymous…"

Lee grabbed the crystal heart and read the inscription, and then he smiled. A sweat drop fell from my temple as he hugged me… was it Lee?

"OH, THE YOUTH!!!!" He screamed and made me jump. "HOW LOVELY, HINATA-CHAN HAS A SECRET ADMIRER! A SECRET ROMEO LEFT THIS PENDANT TO HIS JULIETA WAITING FOR THEIR LOVE TO BLOSSOM!!!"

I face palmed myself lightly behind Lee's back… this was not happening to me, or so I hoped… this was far worse than asking Kiba about it…

"Uhmm…"

"Do you want my help to find your Romeo, Hinata-Chan?!"

"NO!" I screamed, scaring Lee a little. "I m-mean, n-no, Lee-san, I was j-just asking, if it was you who g-gave it to m-me, I'll find the b-boy m-m-myself, thanks!" I smiled sweetly and he nodded.

"Sorry, but I have no idea of who's this secret admirer you have… please forgive me!"

"Doesn't matter, Lee-san."

"Heh, so you're investigating up on all the boys of the village… how many do you have investigated already?"

"Counting you… three out of ten."

"So, you're going to have quite a long day, don't you?"

"Uhmm… s-sure."

"If you need our help, don't worry, we'll come immediately, Hinata-Chan!"

I bowed at him as we stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

Neji was waiting for me closely… I'm sure the idiot was using his Byakugan to spy… I smirked. He was next.

_Neji_

"I did not put that medallion in your presents, Hinata."

"You've heard."

"Absolutely." He sighed and grabbed his temple. "Lee's freaking annoying and noisy, I think even Chouji, who lives the closest to the southern gate, can hear Lee from here."

I giggled covering my mouth and Neji smirked.

"Have any idea of who's this guy?"

"No. And you?"

"Sure I have. I'm a genius after all."

"M-meannie."

Neji smirked and ruffled my hair.

"Uhmm… Neji-Nii-san… Do you think you c-can t-t-tell me who's this guy?"

"No, I won't"

"WHY?!"

"Because I like to see your pain… nah, I'm joking. Because I want you to find out yourself and I want to see which methods you go after for this.

"Y-you're not h-helping me at all…"

"That's the point, my dear."

"Well… what if I persuade you to tell me?"

"You forgot to stutter."

"S-shut up."

"Heh, the beast is back."

"S-SHUT UP!"

"Or what? You'll torture me?"

I punched his arm the hardest I could, but Neji only laughed. I sighed and shook my head. I gave him my back and started to look forward my next victim.

"Wait a minute. Why did you think I might be the gift giver?"

"I-I don't know… everybody is possible."

"But I'm your cousin. And I have a girlfriend, a cute one!"

"Well, yeah, s-s-single or not, that doesn't e-eliminates you from being a c-c-candidate."

"What about the fact I'm your cousin?"

"Neither that one."

"Because…"

"I don't know, y-you might l-like me secretly a-and have a s-s-secret and impossible c-c-rush on me…"

Neji chuckled and shook his head, rubbing his nose bridge.

"I liked you best when you were shyer and didn't manage to tell your ideas out loud. This new, a bit more extroverted Hinata scares the hell out of me."

"W-well, that's a g-good o-omen." I said, walking away from Neji.

He stared at me blankly and scratched his cheek, as he did when he was embarrassed.

"What the hell happened to you, Hinata-sama?"

I smirked and turned around, giving y back to him.

"I g-grew up. By the way, Sa-Sakura-Chan will be m-mad at y-you if y-you don't say bye b-before you g-go."

I turned my head around just to check if my cousin had blushed or not. Bingo, he was as red as a tomato.

"Who told you I was dating Sakura? We were dating in secret for… not causing bad impressions to anybody."

I giggled and waved a hand to him.

"Female intuition"

"Don't tell anybody… especially TenTen…"

"D-don't worry; I'll not say a w-w-w-word about it. But m-my tongue might slip on our s-sleep over…"

"What do you want?"

"Tell me. Who d-do you think is the g-gift g-give?"

Neji smiled and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I think its Kiba."

"You're lying."

"Of course, I'm really not planning to tell you."

"Be sure Konoha will know y-you s-secret."

"You asked me to tell you who I thought it was, you never asked for precision."

"Ah! You're hopeless!" I screamed getting away from Neji. Why the hell he had to be this way?! He's too hard to understand! I'll really bow at the woman who marries him (if he ever marries) for having such patience!!!!

I sighed. Lee was damn right. This was going to be a long, long day.

_Sai_

I continued with my search around the village, trying to find the gift giver with no results up until that moment. I sighed, even if I tried hard, it was still too early, half of the boys were still asleep, I mean… it's Christmas vacations, Sunday, what else would I have expected?

That was the moment when I saw him.

I was passing through the training grounds, when I saw Sai-san walking in the middle of Team 7 ground. I rushed to catch him, but the boy had run into the forest.

I'd never been into their training grounds, so I doubted to enter the forest.

But then, Sai might be the gift giver, so I chased him. I used my Byakugan to locate him. Sai was sitting over a rock, not so far away from where I was standing, drawing something my Byakugan was not able to distingue.

I reached for him, but he had already seen me.

"Hinata-san" He said, but he didn't look up to see me.

"Sai-s-san…" I saluted.

"What's the matter?"

I came out of the bush I had fallen after landing from a tree and watched what Sai was drawing. It was a large waterfall hidden within the forest.

"S-sorry for b-bothering you, Sai-san, but I wondered…" I took out the pendant and showed it to him. "Somebody gave me this crystal pendant, b-b-but I don't k-know who t-this person is"

"You're wondering if it's me."

"W-well…"

"Unfortunately, I'm not."

"Uhmm… Th-thank you a-anyway, Sai-san…"

"Is it all you need?" He passed a sheet from his notebook and started to sketch something else I could not see.

"Y-yes, thanks."

"I thought you wanted to ask me for help."

"N-no, I prefer t-to do it my-myself."

"Good luck with that. Happy Birthday, by the way."

"Thank y-you."

I turned around to leave, when he said.

"Hinata-san… can I draw you a portrait?"

I doubted, but then I nodded and Sai smiled.

"M-may I ask W-why?"

"Because you're pretty. And I need to draw something like that."

"Uhmm… sure."

He grabbed my hand and made me sit right in front of him. I blushed and laughed, this was way too awkward.

He started to sketch in his notebook, and looked at me just one in a while.

We stood in silence for a while, until he spoke.

"You like Naruto-kun, don't you?"

I shook my hands in front of my face, making him to mile and stop drawing.

"N-no! What makes you think I…?"

"It's quite obvious, Hinata-Chan, now, please stand still."

"Uhmm…" I returned to my original position and blushed deeply.

"Wondering why I tell you this?"

"A-actually I do…"

"Well, because of the way you blush and the way you look at his…"

"SAI-SAN!" I squealed, interrupting the Artist ninja in time.

Sai smiled wider and continued to finish his sketch, taking out some colors and starting to paint. He made a movement with the hand indicating me I could move now.

"Anyways, Naruto-kun doesn't seem to notice it."

"No, he doesn't…"

"But I think somebody likes you. The ornament is the proof f it."

"Well… yeah, I think."

"What would you do if it was Naruto your 'secret Santa'?"

"Heh, Sai-san this w-was not a secret S-Santa thing, it was a Birthday present."

"I know, but it also applies, you don't know who sent it."

"U-Uhmm…"

"Then, what would you do?"

"I'd… I'd faint." I fidgeted again and glanced away from the boy, blushing deeply.

Sai giggled and stopped to color.

"I'm done."

"C-can I see?"

"Sure."

He turned the notebook around so I could look at it. It was quite different for the pose I had minutes ago, since my hair was being blown by the wind in the picture, and my eyes were half closed. My hair on the picture was bright blue, like the real one. Sai was really talented, even if the whole Konoha had already told me, I had to watch it myself…

"Want to keep it?"

"Y-you sure?"

"Completely. You were my muse this time, and muses deserve tributes to keep their beauty still."

I smiled and Sai did the same. "Don't let that smile disappear, Hinata-Chan. That's the thing that makes you beautiful."

I stood up and bowed at him, and then I gave my back at him and walked away. Well this little chit chat had gave me enough time, sure other people were awake by now… surely not Shikamaru, anyways… I don't know who'll be next; I'm still missing to ask Chouji, Kankuro, Gaara, Shikamaru and Naruto-kun, since I know it'd be pretty weird for Kakashi or Iruka-sensei to give this to me… guess I'll have to find out anyway…


	3. Investigation, Part Two

**Author's comments: **_This is still soooo funny to write I cannot control myself xD Hope you enjoy my sillyness, and I spect to uploead something in Christmas, I don't know what, maybe the Halloween fic, since I'm the queen of proclastinators, I have the divine right to do so._

_I have to update 'Broken' and finish it already -.- It'll be acutally the 1° lng story I've ever finish, and I'm planning to do so xD_**  
**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but HInata's suffering, cuz It's funneh and Kishi doesn't like to torture in a funny way, he just makes everything go BOOM! and nuke everybody.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Investigation**

**(Part Two)

* * *

**

_Chouji_

My situation was not getting better. In fact, it seemed to be going worse. Five out of ten of my 'suitors' were not the infamous gift giver that had been bothering me the whole day.

I had already lost some time on talking with five guys who said they were not, but, anyway, they were still capable of giving the heart shaped medallion to me. I sighed. I had in mind the five boys pending, but now… I didn't know for which one to go.

Simply, Shikamaru was probably still asleep, I didn't know if the Sand Siblings were still in Konoha and where were they staying, I had no backbone to ask Naruto-kun if he had given me the present and… well, I was seriously considering Chouji was not him. But, anyways, he was still in my list.

That was, the exact moment I noticed my feet had driven me to the Akimichi house.

An adult woman with black hair was sitting in the stairs, looking idly at the southern gates of the village. I recognized her as Chouji's mom, so I saluted her the moment I arrived.

"Uhmm… hi, Akimichi-sama…" I said shyly, breaking the woman's thoughts. She turned around and smiled at me, standing up from the stairs.

"Hi, you must be Hinata Hyuuga-Chan! I can tell it because of your eyes…" She greeted as I bowed to her and she did the same."

"Y-yes… Is Chouji at home?"

"No, he went out for an early training, but surely he's not far away from here. I heard he was going to the forest behind the park, why don't you search for him there?"

"Y-yes, thank you, Akimichi-sama…" I bowed again and ran in the other direction searching for Chouji.

I ran across the park and then I stopped where the forest started. Right, another place in Konoha where I've never been. I shuddered; this one looked like a dangerous forest.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the forest, not really wanting to do so. Activating my Byakugan, I started to search for Chouji, but the branches in the forest were way to close against each other it was really hard to see anything… hell, I still needed a lot of training with my Byakugan.

I put a bigger effort to find my friend when I saw him, not exactly in the forest, but behind it on a cave, practicing his Baika no Jutsu.

I charged chakra on my feet and jumped over the trees, avoiding crossing the forest by the creepy darkness. I landed where the caves started and started to search for Chouji.

"CHOUJI! CHOUJI-KUN!" I screamed, since I was a bit tired of using my Byakugan this much today.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan!" He screamed behind my back, making me jump on my feet.

"H-hello, Chouji-kun, s-sorry to i-interrupt you…"

"No worries! Happy Birthday, by the way!"

He hugged me and I returned the gesture.

"Chouji-kun, I-I need to t-talk to y-you about something…" I said.

"Uhmm, yeah, I supposed it's not usual for you to come and look for me." He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Would you mind telling me at my home? I'm quite hungry and tired, also, is cold in here… it'd be better… and I can cook something from you, don't you think?"

"Uhmm…S-sure, Chouji-kun."

"So! Let's go, Hinata-Chan!"

I nodded and followed the big boned ninja to his home.

When we arrived he asked me to stay on the living room while he changed his clothes to normal ones. When he returned, not only he had changed his Ninja outfit, but he had brought some cookies and coffee with him,

"I-it's really n-nice of you, Chouji-kun, thank you." I said as I took one of the cookies he was offering to me.

"Never mind… so, what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Uhmm, yeah…" I took out the medallion and showed it to him and he inspected it closely. "S-somebody gave it t-to me, but I don't know who it w-was… I-I was wondering if it was you."

Chouji smiled and shook his head.

"Sorry, it wasn't me."

"Uhmm… thank you anyway."

"Have any idea of who sent it?"

"N-none really…"

"Who have you asked already?"

"Uhmm… I've asked Neji-Nii-san, Lee-San, Kiba-kun, Shino-Kun, Sai-san and you." I said while counting each one with my fingers. "I-I'm missing Kankuro-san, Gaara-san, Shika-kun and N-N-Naruto-Kun..."

Chouji laughed and shook his head.

"I can almost assure you it's not Shikamaru. He's so lazy he barely remembered your birthday this year (sorry to tell you that). Anyways, I might be wrong, maybe he got some energy and actually walked to the store and bought you something more expensive."

"I think you m-m-might be right, but… It seems quite o-o-odd-d."

"I know. The last thing I remember he gave to a girl he liked was a flower, that he had actually found in Ino's garden."

I chuckled.

"Who w-was the girl?"

"Ino."

Both of us giggled and I shook my head.

"I'd l-love to remove him f-from the s-suspect list, but…"

"You can't. I know…"

We stayed in silence for a while when both his mom and dad passed trough the door. I starred at them blankly. This wasn't looking good… nothing looked good when any Konoha 11 parent was around…

"Hello again, Hyuuga-Chan!" Chouji's mom greeted and I raised a hand to salute.

"So, this is the girl you've talked us about, Chouji?" Choza asked, raising one eyebrow to his son. Chouji blushed slightly, but it made his twirl tattoos disappear.

"'Tou-san… she's my friend, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Heh, nice to meet you, Hyuuga-Chan. I've heard a lot about you, my son says very good things about you… well actually about everybody, but you're one of the strongest girls, or so my son says."

I starred at Chouji as he stood up and walked towards his parents.

"Please, hold on a minute Hinata."

I starred blankly at the kitchen door where they disappeared… this was not going as I planned. The realization that maybe every guy I've asked up until now had lied to me hit me hard… maybe it was Chouji and he lied. Or maybe it was Kiba and he mocked me! Or maybe it was Shino and he stood as stoic as ever! Or even Sai!

I'M GOING PARANOIC AGAIN!

I heard giggles coming from the kitchen, and then Chouji came out, a little disgusted. Those were the times I loved my parents didn't pay much attention to me, they'd never put me into an embarrassing situation.

"Please, forget any impressions my dad gave to you today. He confused you with _other _girl." He sighed and took the same seat he was sitting before his parents interrupted. "Still I did told him you were one of the strongest girls, don't think I've never mentioned that to anybody."

"Thanks… b-but I'm n-not that strong, there are girls m-much more stronger t-than-n me…"

"Yeah, that might be true, but you're pretty strong yourself."

I smiled kindly and stood up, bowing at him.

"I think its t-time I leave, Chouji-kun. I have other stuff to do, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He accompanied me to the door and opened it for me; it had started to snow again. "Hey, before you go, take one, it's cold outside, and this might keep you warm till you find your next victim, Hinata."

I took the small chocolate he was giving to me and nodded.

"Thank you"

_Gaara_

I stepped out of Chouji's house and clasped the jacked I was using. I lifted the hoodie on the jacket and started to wander around the streets again. I'd leave Shika for last, since he was surely not coming out today… thinking again, I'd leave Naruto-kun up last… if I ever got the backbone to ask him…

I sighed… I didn't know if Gaara and Kankuro were still at Konoha, being the first one the Kazekage and the second one a member of the council since Chiyo's death.

Then I saw it… Temari was in the middle of the park sitting on one of the swings! The other two must still be there!

I ran to catch the girl, and she saw me in the middle of the trip. The sand kunoichi stood up and ran towards me.

"Happy birthday!!!" She screamed and gave me a bear hug. I smiled and hugged her back, as my feet returned to the floor.

"I'm so glad I could see you today! I never cared to ask where your house was, so I thought I was not going to be able to say Happy B-day, Hinata!"

"D-don't worry… Uhmm, T-Tema-chan, when are you and y-y-your siblings leaving the village?"

"Tomorrow in the morning, why?"

"Uhmm, first of all, Sakura-Chan and I are h-h-having a sleep over at her house, for my Birthday, the other g-girls are coming, I w-wondered if you'd like to come?

"Sure!"

"And the other matter-r… I-I need to talk t-to y-your b-brothers, d-do you know wh-where a-are they?"

"Sure, they are at a hotel right now, we always stay there when we come here, I'll take you there… but why do you want to talk to them?"

"I'll t-tell you l-later, b-but I n-need to a-ask them both s-something."

"Ok, come!"

I followed the blond girl and after a few minutes of walking around the village we reached a nice looking hotel. She opened the door for me and showed me the room where her brothers were.

"Thank you, Tema-chan, s-see you l-latter!"

"Sure, be careful!"

"Why?"

"Kankuro's a pervert. I'll prepare a Juuken for him if I were you."

I shuddered as Temari giggled and gave her back to me.

I knocked at the door when I heard Gaara's voice granted me to enter. I pushed the door and found the two sand ninja I was searching for sitting in the desk, one in front of another.

"Hyuuga-sama, nice to see you" Gaara whispered, silently and deathly as always, even though the one tailed demon had been removed form his body almost a year ago.

"Good morning, Gaara-san, Kankuro-san." I said bowing at both of them, trying to calm my nervousness and stopping completely the stuttering; this promised to be good.

"Happy birthday, Hinata-sama!" Kankuro said, running towards me, giving me a bear hug as he reached the spot I was standing."

"T-thank you."

"Kankuro, leave her alone or I'll hit you again."

"Party pooper."

Gaara glared at him, making the master of puppets to jump on his feet and shiver.

"What's the matter, Hyuuga-sama? It's not common of you to search of us. Actually, we never get to talk, this is an awkward meeting." The Godaime Kazekage asked.

I gulped and walked towards the desk.

"Uhmm… It's because I needed t-to ask you something. T-to both of you."

"What is it?" it was Kankuro this time the one who asked.

"I-I really prefer t-to ask e-each one a-apart, h-hope you d-don't mind, Kankuro-san"

"Get out." Gaara ordered his brother and the whirl of sand that was flying around the room made Kankuro to run away from the room.

"Excuse his behavior, he's just a loner. What's the matter, Hinata-sama?"

"Y-you see, I r-received this pendant from m-my birthday and I wanted to k-know if it w-was you t-the one wh-who s—sent it."

I took the pendant out and Gaara took it.

Cerulean eyes looked into the hollow and empty white of mines for quite a long time, much more than I actually hold the gaze of somebody.

"Do you actually think somebody like me would send that to you?"

"W-well, n-no, but every boy I k-know is a-an option."

"Please, stop fidgeting." He grabbed my two index fingers and glared at me. "And calm down, your stuttering is somehow irritating. I'm not going to harm you, there's no need to worry."

I smiled shyly and nodded, putting my hands on my pockets to avoid fidgeting.

"Quite a beautiful medallion this one, but it wasn't me."

He returned the crystal to my hands and crossed his fingers.

"Do you have any idea of who sent it?"

"N-no."

"What will you do when you discover who sent it?"

"If I ever discover who sent it."

"You will."

"H-how can you tell? I've s-spent the whole day investigating and I don't have a c-clue!"

"Because you're strong. And the guy has already had the guts to sent you something and keep you busy the whole day. Who knows?"

"Y-yeah, you're right."

"The only thing I can tell you is… look closer."

"What?"

"I had my say, look closer"

"On what?"

"Just look closer. It will help you, and you'll probably eliminate two of your candidates with this."

"I don't get it."

"That's the main point of this. That's what your gift giver wants."

"Uh?"

Gaara face palmed himself, resting one elbow on the desk.

"To get you confused… are you dating Uzumaki?

"N-no, why t-the question?"

"It might be the reason your stupidity level had increased."

I glared at him and he shook his head.

"Well, if that's all, I think Kankuro will love to speak to you about it."

"Sure… thank you, G-Gaara-san."

_Kankuro_

I left the room and closed the door, and in the exact moment I turned around, I saw Kankuro standing right in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned closer. I froze and blushed from head to toes as I felt his lips touch mine, but then I reacted and punched him, sending the puppeteer flying meters away from me.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"You treat this way the one you've been searching this whole time?" he said in a soft tone, shedding the blood that had dripped from his lip apart.

"What?"

"It's me, Hinata. I'm your gift giver; I was the one who sent you the heart shaped medallion."

I froze again, holding the heart shaped crystal against my chest. It cannot be Kankuro. Of all the men in the ninja world it had to be HIM!

Then, Tema-Chan's warning came to my mind 'Be careful, Kankuro's a pervert…'

I smirked and watched the heart shaped gift closely.

"If it was you… what inscription does the medallion have?"

Kankuro froze and glanced into my eyes nervously.

"S-sorry, but when I bought the medallion I did not saw it had an inscription."

"You're lying."

He sighed and face palmed himself.

"How did you know it wasn't me?"

"Tema-Chan warned me. She told me you're a pervert!"

"Well, seems quite accurate, but… don't get a bad impression!"

I glared at him as he leaned closer and stood on my Juuken stance.

"Hey, hey! Calm down, I don't plan kissing you again. Heh, the punch hurt me enough, I just wanted to see what'd you do if I told you it was me."

"Uhmm…"

"Now, now, would you let me see that pendant? I'd like to see what kind of fluff this guy sends to you; this might help you after all."

I tossed the medallion to him and the sand Nin inspected it closely.

"Heh, no, really, I don't have an idea, but, why did you come to my brother and me, anyways? It has a Konoha symbol and a date."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed making Kankuro to jump as I grabbed the pendant.

"See? There's a Konoha symbol in there, and a date. This medallion is like 20 years old."

I gasped; I had never seen the medallion had a Konoha symbol and a date! This discounted Gaara and Kankuro for my list completely, there is no such way they could have owned this thing!

I bowed at Kankuro and gave him a quick hug, and then I ran out of the hotel, searching for either Naruto or Shikamaru.

_Shikamaru_

I ran towards the park, but I remembered it was covered with snow by now. Then I went to the place where he used to watch clouds, but I realized snow falling into his eyes would not be the most comfortable thing… it was too troublesome for him.

I went to his house, but his mom said he wasn't there.

I ran to the barbeque stand but only Chouji was there with his dad. I went to the Yamanaka flower shop, but Ino said she hadn't seen him the whole day. I assed through team 10 training grounds and he was not in there. I went to the cemetery (trying not to trip and fall; that place always sends shivers trough my spine) and passed through Asuma sensei's grave, but the only thing there was that old and rusty lighter. I even went to Kurenai's home to see if he was with her, taking care of the baby. I even went with Temari, but nothing at all…

WHERE THE HELL IS SHIKAMARU?!

"Yo, Hinata, who are you searching for? I've seen you the whole day running around the village." A voice said behind my back.

I turned around and faced Shikamaru. The boy yawned and I glared at him

"I was searching for you!"

"For me?! What did I do now?"

"AGHH! YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"No, sorry, I did nothing that I can recall."

"A-anyway, did you give me this?"

"That's an awkward question."

"I know, it's just the i-idiot who sent it didn't leave a name."

"You actually think it's me, and you're calling me an idiot?"

"No, even if it was you, I don't think the p-person who sent it is an idiot. He's q-q-quite sharp."

"Che, no, it wasn't me. First, I have a girlfriend; second, it's too troublesome."

"I supposed, I just wanted to check."

"…You stuttering is stopping."

"I know, it's because I'm getting tired of talking t-today, that I'm getting desperate of my own stuttering-g. I've spent my whole day trying to find this guy, it's not even funny."

"Che, you sure are troublesome." He patted my head and I sighed.

"Got any idea of w-who sent this?"

"Barely."

"S-So?"

"Hm… I have a close idea, you can leave it in three of your suitors. But I'm not really sure since I don't know everybody's feelings towards you, I might be wrong."

"So?!"

"See, you must discard Lee and Neji. Both of them have a girlfriend and one is your cousin. Also me, I have a girlfriend and I love her. Kankuro and Gaara are also out, for this symbol and date. I don't know really well about the others, but I can tell, Chouji is not."

"So it only leaves Naruto, Shino, Kiba and Sai."

"Haven't it come to your mind lesbians exist?"

"I don't have so many female friends, and I'm sure they're all boy crazy, thank you."

"Somebody who hasn't sent you a gift?"

"Like whom?!"

"I don't know a bad guy you might have conquered during a mission?"

"You're not talking about Sasuke, right?"

Shika chuckled and nodded.

"I was thinking about him, but now that you put it this way, it sounds ridicule and stupid."

We both laughed and then I shook my head.

"Anyways, it is still an option that everybody I've asked h-has lied to me. Especially you, since you're a genius."

"Does it look like I'm inventing this?"

"Who knows?"

"Hinata, I really recommend to you to stop suspecting of me. Or Ino will kick both our asses."

"Maybe you're using Ino as a cover…"

"You actually notice it sounds even more ridiculous than the Sasuke idea?"

"…" I chuckled and then smiled. "…yeah, I do. I suppose all I want to d-do is avoiding asking N-Naruto-kun-n."

"You're not over him yet, are you?"

I giggled and shook my head.

"I'm starting to get desperate, when are you going to stop fantasizing over that blockheaded idiot?"

"You sound like you're jealous."

"I'm not, you're too troublesome. Naruto is too troublesome… people are troublesome."

"You are troublesome, Shika-kun."

"I know."

He patted my head again, and then he embraced me.

"Happy birthday, by the way."

_Naruto_

I went down the streets again after leaving Shikamaru. It was not that I didn't know where was him, it's just… I didn't want to go there. What was I supposed to tell him?

I went to the park again and sat on a swing that was not taken. The kids on the playground looked at me like I hat three eyes, it was not common to see a sixteen year old 'dangerous' Hyuuga ninja sitting alone on a swing. Or well, at least this 'dangerous' Hyuuga Ninja was never alone every time she went to the park.

I sighed. I had no guts to walk to Ichiraku Ramen, take one of the tickets he gave to me and sit with him. I was… nobody to him. A cold tear rolled down my eyes, why did Naruto had to be oblivious of my feelings for him?

"Hey, Hinata-Chan, why so lonely here?"

I jumped on my feet, and turned around to see the speaker. I knew that voice.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei. Iruka-sensei!" I saluted and both of them waved a hand.

"So, why so lonely?" Kakashi asked leaned down to look at my face. "And why are you crying?"

Iruka-sensei hit him with an elbow on the ribs and Kakashi turned around to kick him, but Iruka coughed and glanced at me with the corner of his eyes.

I cocked my head to a side and Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Oh, yeah, sorry for being late, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

I jumped on my feet again when he leaned down and hugged me; why did he have to be so… spontaneous?

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

"Sorry, sorry. Hope you liked the present."

I went paler. I wished he was talking about his and Iruka's present.

"Yeah, thank you."

"It was a really cute ninja bunny, both of us picked it."

"Heh, yes, thanks, it was!" I said with relief.

It had no meaning asking them about the medallion. First of all, both of them are taken. Second, they are adults. Third… well, you don't really want to know. It's just… those two CANNOT be.

"Oh, by the way, Hinata…" Iruka said. "… I heard Naruto was searching for you. He told us to tell you that, because Shino and Kiba told him you were looking for him."

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed, making the two grown ups to jump. "W-why d-d-did they t-t-tell him t-t-t-that?!"

Both of them laughed and shook their heads.

"You've not changed at all. We have to go, sorry, Hinata, see you later, then!"

I saw them disappear within the snowflakes falling. I had frozen in the swing; I had movement in neither my hands, nor my feet.

Naruto-kun. Was searching. For me.

"Hey, Hinata!" I heard his voice so far away, but I actually saw the yellow mane coming from the small hill of snow that had formed around the swings.

I froze even more, my hands had started to hurt.

"I found you!" He said he was right in front of me, his warm breath hitting against my face. He was way too close. "Kiba and Shino… well mostly Kiba, heh… told me that you were looking for me, what's the matter?"

"N-N-N-Naruto-k-k-k-kun…" Damn, all I could do was stutter.

"What's wrong?"

"I…"

"Why is your face reddened? Are you cold or feeling sick? I could take you home, if you wish."

"I…"

"She wants to ask you if you gave her this medallion."

I screamed… why were those two already here?!

"Oh, hi, guys!" Naruto saluted them as fell from the swing and both of them caught me.

"Hi, airhead!" Kiba saluted as he carried me, almost the same he would carry a potato sack and tossed me to Shino, who carried me a little bit more delicately and placed me on the ground.

"Why are you two here?"

Kiba turned around and whispered in my ear.

"To save your ass before you faint."

"I was not going to faint. And in fact it's your fault!"

"You needed to know if it's him or not!"

"It isn't him!"

"How is it you're so sure?"

"Because it is Naruto-kun! I've liked him for almost six years! Six! And he hasn't noticed, what else do you expect?"

"Maybe he got a brain from Christmas and actually noticed!"

"Hey guys, would you let me talk with Hinata, just for a moment?" Seems we had forgotten about the blonde…

The two of them let go of me and glanced at me. I blushed, but then I nodded. They nodded too and then both of them gave their backs to me and walked away.

"About the medallion…" Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, a little bin anxious. "It wasn't me. I'll never give that to you."

My blush disappeared completely and I went even paler than before: tears started to form in my eyes.

"No, I'm not that kind of guy, I'm not for the romantic old school. I mean, you're pretty, but I think I'm not really your type…" has he noticed? This is probably the most serious talk I had ever had with Naruto-kun. "…I'm too immature for you. And apart, I know you don't like me at all." Sweat drop. He's still an idiot after all.

"N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun…"

"Even of that, I did get you something bigger for your B-day, Hinata!"

He took out a small pack out of his pocket and gave it to me. I opened it with shaky hands and took out a hat with panda ears, eyes and nose. I giggled and Naruto smirked widely.

"I think you liked it." I nodded. "Well, Sakura helped me to pick it up, since she told me you liked Pandas and bunnies, but Iruka and Kakashi had already given you a ninja bunny, heh…"

I blushed. So this was also Sakura's fault! (But the hat was too cute I couldn't blame her for making him buy me a bigger gift that ramen tickets he always gets for free from the old man.)

"Thank you…" I muttered and hugged him. My body moved against my will and my mind. I'd have never done that in a normal situation.

The most surprising thing was when his arms wrapped against my body. I froze again…

And the next thing I knew was that I was laying in my bedroom, with my two molesting teammates starring at me as if I were a circus phenomenon.

"Did I just fainted when Naruto hugged me?"

"Again."

"Dammit."

"Hey doll, we will leave you alone for some minutes till you get ready to go out to eat, Ok? If your dad doesn't kill us for being inside his house without permission, everything's going to be fine."

"Uhmm… ok."

The two of them left my room and closed the door. I sat down on the mattress and took out the damned medallion.

After my whole investigation around the guys in Konoha, all the information I had gotten… was null. Nothing. Zero. Nada.

The only, and maybe only, good information I had gotten was about the sand siblings. That reduced my options from ten to eight. Then again, maybe it wasn't Naruto's, nor Sai's, since none of them had parents. Still… Sai could have gotten if from somewhere else, and Naruto could have gotten it from Iruka, Kakashi or even Jiraiya-sama. Who freaking cares? The point was… I had no idea at all.


	4. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I only own the plotline.**

**Author's comments: **_I wasn't really planning to include any SasuHina in this fic but since people seem to read this just becuase it gives hints it's him, I might include some in the next chapter (that and some Sasuke bashing xD) In this one is just some Team 8 sillyness and randomness. But it haves some hints of the pairing this fic is about._**  
**

_Inspiration: Monthraisnotapokemon's Deviant Art coming "Strong Love" XD_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Dinner**

I opened the door and found my two teammates starring into each other. Kiba sighed and shook his head. They hadn't noticed I've entered the main room.

"You're impossible! Just tell her you like her! It's not like she's going to rip your head off!"

I stood where I was and giggled, almost letting the tea I was carrying to spill down of the teapot.

Kiba watched me enter and covered his mouth with a slap, and then he started to laugh while he looked at Shino. My other teammate just stared roughly at Kiba, like if he was about to punch and knock him down.

"W-what where you two t-talking about?"

"Nothing." Shino answered… was he blushing?!

"Heh, it was quite an interesting chat, why don't we tell Hinata, bug boy?"

"No, it was not interesting, nothing worthy."

"You'd kill to know, Hinata."

"Pleeeeeeaaaaseeee, tell me Shino-kun!"

He glanced at me through the goggle-like glasses and shook his head.

"I told you it's not worth to listen."

"You like a girl." I affirmed. He was blushing.

"No."

"I heard you talking about her! Who is she?!"

"Hinata, you're not stuttering!" Kiba said, but both of us ignored him.

"There is nobody, Kiba is just an idiot."

"Heeeeyyy, Shino, I'm here!"

"I know, but you MUST like a girl!"

"Yay, thanks for the support, Hinata."

"Weren't we going to take you to dinner?"

"Don't change the subject! Who's that girl?"

"FINE! I'll shut up until you notice I exist, guys!"

"There's no girl." He said calmly and shook his head. "Kiba just confused the topic. I was talking about the gift giver matter and he thought it was me, but I'm not. Then he asked who I thought it was, but I seriously have no idea, so Kiba snapped and screamed the stuff you've heard."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kiba screamed, breaking his vow of silence. "SHINO, JUST TELL HINATA YOU LIKE HER AND STOP TALKING BULLSHIT!"

"You see?"

"I think I'm going to believe you, Shino-kun…"

"How could you believe him, Hinata? It's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!"

"If it's an excuse, you must admit it sounds logical. It's common of an idiot of your king to misunderstand the subject."

"Shut up, Shino, do not interrupt."

"Dare to shut me up again and I'll give Akamaru fleas… again."

"I'LL SPRAY YOU WITH BUG KILLER… AGAIN!"

"Stop it already!"

Both of them, who had stood up about to start a fight in my living room, glanced at me. Kiba sighed and nodded, while Shino just let go of Kiba's jacket.

"Why do you always have to be fighting each other?"

"It's all Shino's fault."

"She said it's enough. Stop it already."

"SEE?! HE LIKES YOU! HE DOES EVERYTHING YOU SAY!"

We stared blankly at Kiba. He was getting in his annoying mood again.

"Where would you like to go?"

"I have tickets for ramen Naruto gave me."

"You really want to spend them?"

"Yeah, I heard he was going to be training, so there's no risk on fainting and dropping the ramen."

"But he gave them to you. Don't you prefer to go to the dango shop?"

"Mmhhh… it's also a good idea."

"Well, you tell me and we go there, it doesn't matter."

Shino walked towards me and we started to walk to the door.

"I know you're angry at me for always leaving you behind, but using this opportunity to take out the girl by yourself and leave me behind is not fine, Shino! It's called revenge and revenge is not good for your soul" I heard Kiba screaming behind our backs. I giggled and Shino chuckled, passing one arm around my shoulders as we walked outside the compound.

"We shall go to get Kurenai."

"Sure! It's been quite long since the five of us hanged out..."

"You're counting Kiba, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've noticed I prefer to hang out with Akamaru and you better."

"Don't be silly we're a team!"

"But it's Kiba."

"I can hear you, bug boy… you're not getting a gift on your upcoming Birthday."

"Did you hear something?"

"STOP IGNORING ME, FREAKING BUG BRAIN!"

After a few minutes mocking him as he should be mocked, we finally stop bothering Kiba and let him join our chatter. Even Akamaru had left his owner behind today, just to make him feel miserable once.

"Thanks Akamaru, you're surely the most loyal friend I'd ever find!" Kiba said, his words filled with sarcasm.

The enormous dog whined and I patted his head as we arrived Kurenai's apartment.

"Don't worry, Aka-Chan, he's just joking."

"How is it you call him Aka-Chan and he doesn't bites you?"

"Because he's a loyal friend, Kiba."

"I hate you, Shino."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Oh, come on, stop it just today!"

"HINATA! IT'S NOT ME TO START WITH!"

"She said to stop it!" Kiba got hit again. I sighed.

"YOU SEE?! THIS GUY KEEPS DOING WHATEVER YOU TELL HIM TO DO! HE'S THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU THAT THING HINATA!"

"I only do what she says because it's her birthday!"

"YOU'RE ANNOYING!"

"Kiba, would you make me the favor to shut the hell up? You're too noisy!"

"Kurenai-sensei!" the three of us screamed as we saw our teacher zooming out of the window.

"Heh, you kids are so noisy I knew it were you since quite a long. I'll go down on a minute."

The woman came down after a minute. We were not sure when will she give birth but it seemed it was a not so far future.

"You look gorgeous, sensei!" Kiba screamed hugging the woman.

"Shut up, Kiba." She replied, hugging him back. "We all know I look awful, but I blame pregnancy." Kurenai chuckled and hugged me.

"Actually you look nice, sensei." I said when she let go.

"You do look fine, it's just Kiba is an idiot and he doesn't know how to flirt."

"I'm not flirting! And you have no idea of how to flirt, also!"

"Who said I was flirting? I don't flirt. And you shouldn't, Sensei is too old for you."

"I hate you, Shino."

"He's right" I added and poked Kiba's rib.

"Why are you taking it against me?"

Kurenai and I laughed.

"So, where are we heading, where would you like to go?"

"I-I don't know."

"Come on, it's your Birthday, Hinata, sure you'd like to do something."

"Well, not really. A-as long as I spend my day with you g-guys it's enough."

"Awww, Isn't she great or what?!" Kiba squealed hugging me and lifting me from my feet. He jumped onto Akamaru and placed me behind him.

"If you want to rescue your lady, Shino you might better hurry!!!" Kiba screamed and Akamaru started to run. I gripped tightly at Kiba's jacket as we rushed off to Ichiraku.

"K-K-Kiba-kun! Stop it!!!" I laughed away and Kiba did too. The giant dog stopped, we had reached the restaurant. Fortunately, there was no one else eating in there.

Just some seconds after I stepped down Akamaru, Shino and Kurenai arrived, jumping down from the rooftop of the shop.

"You're an idiot, Kiba."

"Ho many times have you told me that today, Bug brain? I'm really getting sick of you."

"No, Kiba, this time he's right." Kurenai was breathing heavily and panting, getting down onto the ground, Shino was carrying her on his back. I went to catch her when her balance almost went off, and passed an arm around her waist, while one of hers passed around my shoulders for support.

"Uh?" Kiba asked, but then Shino threw a fist onto his nose.

"You bloody bastard! Don't you know Kurenai Sensei's still pregnant?!"

Kiba gasped fixing his nose, whipping the blood away. I'm sure if he was a puppy the ears would be down in that moment, looking pitifully at Kurenai.

"I-I'm sorry, I got exited." He said, directing to Kurenai.

"Don't worry, Kiba, is fine."

"You shouldn't have rushed, anyway."

"We didn't rush. You rushed and we caught up with you. If not, you'd have taken Hinata by yourself."

"Now you're making me look like I'm the one who lusts her."

Shino threw another fist to his face but Kiba dodged it and grabbed Shino's hand with his, twisting his arm.

I laughed but then I jumped between them, leaving Kurenai, knowing she was able to stand.

Shino had already taken out a great amount of Kikai and Kiba had called Akamaru.

"Could you two stop it?! I'm getting tired of repeating!"

"Fine… we'll set this later, Shino."

Shino just glared at him and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's go, Hinata."

"Promise me you're not going to fight again!"

"I can only promise it for today."

"If you do not I'm not talking to you both for a month."

"Shino would die, Hinata, he freaking loves you!"

"Don't be so melodramatic and order, dog breath."

It was always so tense with these two around… but I loved them that way, so I'd never complain…

It was just this day had already stressed me out and Kiba and Shino were not making my situation better.

I sat between the two boys to avoid any more confrontations and Kurenai sat besides Kiba, just to smack him in case he tried to get Shino on his nerves… like he always used to do.

We ordered and the old man gave us our bowls pretty quickly.

It was going all right, talking about our missions, about family and, constantly, Kurenai stepping on Kiba or hitting him on the ribs with an elbow.

Night was already falling, when out of nothing, Kiba stood up and screamed.

"What happened?"

"I remembered I was supposed to help Hana on the veterinary an hour ago! I thought we were having lunch, not dinner and I forgot to tell her and mom! Ah, they're going to rip my head!"

"Well, that'll actually be fun to see, want me to accompany you to your funeral? I'd love to help you mom to dig your grave."

"You fucking bug brain…."

"Guys, really, I'm sick of you two fighting, STOP IT NOW!" Kurenai screamed and knocked Kiba down.

"Why did you only hit him?" I asked, picking Kiba from the ground, he had blacked out.

"Because I had been hitting him all the evening and I'm more sick of Kiba than of Shino… but don't relax, Aburame, if you get me on my nerves I'll also nock you out!"

"I wasn't planning to tell anything else… well, Hinata, I guess I cannot take you to Sakura's house, I'll have to carry this scumbag home."

"Yeah, don't worry, Shino-kun, see you tomorrow."

"Sure." He leaned down and hugged me before kissing me goodbye. Then he walked towards Kiba and carried him behind his back like a sack of potatoes.

"Come, Akamaru, let's go home." He told the white dog and it barked in agreement.

When we were no longer able of seeing the boys, I turned to Kurenai and asked

"Tell me, why did you only knock Kiba down?"

"I needed to talk alone with you."

"About what, sensei?"

"About the white dress I gave you; seems you're going to be able to finally use it!"

"Uh?"

"Shino told me about the gift giver."

"Oh…"

"No idea yet?"

"Any. I don't really know who he might be."

"You've been asking?"

"Yeah, that's in what I spent the whole morning. The only thing I'm sure it's not from Kankuro and Gaara."

"Who do you suspect the most?"

"Actually, Kiba."

"Heh…"

"What's so funny?"

"I actually suspect of Shino."

"What?!"

"Yeah, well… Kiba may be an idiot but… I just don't now, it's just a feeling I have."

"It's scary to think about it…"

"Why? I mean, it's common for teammates to have a crush on each other."

"Why do you tell me this?"

"I can tell your two stronger candidates are Kiba and Shino, tough, we might be wrong, it might also be somebody out from the ones you've asked. Still, if it's one of them, or neither ne of them, you must admit you have feelings for both. And they do have for you."

"Yeah, well, but just a brother ship relation."

"Anyway, Hinata, my point is, if it's one of them your gift giver, you'll have to make your choice"

"M-my choice?"

"Yeah… which one of them will you pick and which is going to be heartbroken."

I gulped; she was, somehow, right.

"If you were in my position, sensei, who'd you choose?"

"Hinata… I had already been in your situation. And I had already picked." She caressed her stomach, as if she was caressing the baby instead. I gulped again; I didn't like the direction the conversation was taking.

"Well, they were taking you to Sakura's home for a sleep over, I heard… come on, let's go."

"You sure, aren't you tired or…?"

"Don't worry, Sakura's house is really close to mine, I'll only have to walk another street and I'll be home, Hina, don't worry."

"Y-yeah… thanks sensei."

We walked across the streets slowly, the snow falling slowly and calmly over the ground. I saw the entrance of Sakura's home and said goodbye to Kurenai. Then I ringed the bell and waited for her to come down to open the door.

While I waited I thought… a lot, maybe I was over thinking the situation. But Kurenai's right. I had to make a decision if it was one of them.

And I thought it was harder when I didn't have any idea of who the gift giver was… how mistaken I was.


	5. Sleepover

Disclaimer: Does it seems I own Naruto already? No, I'm sorry D:

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Sleepover**

"Happy birthday!!" Her scream made me to break from my thoughts and made me blink twice; the excess of pinkittude around me was making me go dizzy.

"Hi, Sakura-Chan!" I saluted, while two pair of arms surrounded me. "A-and Hi, Ino-Chan, too!"

"Come on! Come on! Let's go, we have lots of stuff to talk about and lots of things to do, come on!" Sakura said cheerfully, pushing me inside and closing the door with a slam.

We walked through a large corridor dodging some tables and vases, when Sakura suddenly stopped in front of an open door.

"Hey, mom, Hinata has arrived; we'll be upstairs with the other two, 'Kay?"

A pink haired woman with greenish blue eyes zoomed out of the door and smiled warmly.

"Sure, honey, and Happy Birthday, Hinata-san!"

Surely if I was really similar to my mom, Sakura was a clone of hers…

We went upstairs as Sakura said and reached a door with many cartels and posters on them, many were stuck by kunai or shuriken, and in the right corner there was the Haruno family symbol painted in red and white aerosol.

She opened said door to reveal a room with somehow the similar style that was shown before. The last time I entered that place was covered with pink and flowers, heart-shaped stuff, everything was completely different from before… well, everything excepting from the old photo of team 7, though, a new one with Yamato-taichou and Sai was added by its side.

Temari and TenTen were sitting on the woodened floor, already wearing pajamas and roaming through Sakura's cosmetics.

"Hello once again, birthday girl." TenTen greeted raising a hand.

"Hey, how was the talk with my brothers?" Temari asked, her deep blue eyes piercing mine with some intuition.

"It was none of them, but you were right, Kankuro's a pervert."

"What are you two talking about?" Ino asked raising a blond eyebrow.

"I think you're the only one who doesn't know… I have heard while I was at the marked buying some stuff, I think it were your teammates." Sakura laughed and stood right in front of me, like if she tried to read my mind just staring at me. "But, since those two are quite weird, I didn't believe it until Temari told that to you… so it's true you have a secret admirer!"

Ino spluttered her drink and her eyes opened wide.

"WHAT?!" Ino smiled frenetically and jumped besides Sakura. "It was just time somebody declared to you! Who is he?!"

"I seriously h-have no idea…"

"You didn't investigate?"

"Oh, she did…" TenTen intervened. "That's how I know."

"Neji-Nii and L-Lee-san told y-you?"

"Heh, sure they did."

"You have any idea?"

"I-I just know it's not T-Tema-Chan's brothers… and I'm thinking it might be either Kiba or Shino…"

"Why would you think that?"

"I-I mean, I ate dinner with t-them and K-Kurenai sensei, and K-Kiba was insisting it was S-Shino-kun…"

"Oh, yeah, but Kiba is an idiot, he always mocks the guy, it's nothing new."

"W-Well, it might be, he w-was blushing."

"We're talking about Shino, right? Like, buggy-fro like hairstyle-high collar jacket-Aburame Shino, right?"

I nodded and then laughed.

"Yeah, you're r-right, sure it's n-not him."

"How about Kiba?"

"W-Well, he always treats me like if I w-was made of porcelain, a-and… I j-just don't k-know, he s-seems to be the m-most logical."

"But there's no place for logic in your team, Hinata. You have a Bug infested teammate, a boy that believes he's a dog as a teammate and a sensei that is pregnant from my sensei!" Ino screamed pointing at me, while I started to take out my pajamas.

"Why is it that Kurenai is weird for being pregnant of Asuma, Piggy Ino?" Sakura asked, taking out a pink nail polish.

"It's because you didn't knew Asuma! He was like a monster of a man!"

"You notice Shika is much alike to him, and you just started to be 'Shika's closest friend', Ino?"

Ino raised a finger and got no idea for a response to the pink haired girl. Then she pointed at her and screamed.

"But I have known Shika since long ago! Even if they loved each other, Kurenai-sensei is crazy for doing so!"

"Actually they also knew each other for long…" I interrupted when I remembered what Kurenai had told me. "They were in the same team with Gai-sensei…"

"DON'T HELP ME, HINATA!!!" Ino screamed at me and we all laughed.

"Well, that's not the point…" Sakura said as she sat on the woodened floor, tossing the nail polish to TenTen, who opened it and started to paint Sakura's nails.

"Yeah, right… come, Hinata, sit down, let's discuss this!"

"O-Okay!" I said fixing my pajama's t-shirt, sitting besides Temari.

"So, who do you asked?"

"W-well, every one of your t-teammates and mine's."

"You asked Naruto?!" Sakura jumped, without removing her hand from TenTen's grip.

"S-something like that…" I said and giggled.

"So, tell us! What happened?!"

"Uhmm… well, I went to the park after my whole investigation and sat on the swing, when Iruka and Kakashi-sensei arrived and said hello… then they told me N-Naruto-kun w-was searching for me, because Shino and Kiba told him I was l-looking for him… then, well, he arrived but a-also did those t-two dummies, and they started to bother me about fainting, and a-all of that… then Naruto-k-kun said h-he wanted to talk to me alone and h-he gave me a panda hat… I instinctively h-hugged h-him… and then I fainted…" I blushed.

"Awww!" all of them squealed, I felt Ino's arms around my shoulders.

"Isn't she great or what?!" Sakura squealed, giggling.

"REALLY, how is it that you've never had a boyfriend, Hinata?!"

"It's because all men are idiots."

"Especially Naruto." Sakura told me, raising one finger of her free hand. "He had had your heart on his hands for who knows how many years and he has never noticed!"

"It's because he likes you, Sakura-Chan…"

"Yeah, well, but it's not that I'm as pretty as you or as cute, he's such an idiot!"

"Really, Hina-Chan, the guy who gave you the medallion is a nice, smart guy, you should consider it, no mater who he is."

I smiled and nodded.

"It's just, if it's one of my teammates, it'd be even harder than if it's anyone else from the guys…"

"Why?"

"Because, as Kurenai says, it'll be hard to break a heart and pick the other."

Everybody of them remained silent. TenTen nodded, and titled her head.

"But… have you ever thought maybe it's somebody outside from your suspects… I don't know, a villager, a younger/older guy, somebody you met during a mission?"

"Really, TenTen-Chan, I'm pretty sure it's one of them… I'm actually pretty shy to talk with anybody else from the village, and I don't usually go to missions without my two overprotective and over competitive friends."

"She's quite right…"

"Well, well, you've already told us about Naruto, Shino and Kiba, but what about the others? Why aren't Temari's brothers suspects anymore?"

"W-Well…" I took out the medallion and showed it to them. "…because it has a Konoha symbol and a date from 20 years ago."

"That's nothing! They could have bought her when they arrived here!"

"I've been with them since we arrived." Temari answered and shook her head. "Even of that, that medallion seems to be somewhat expensive, even if Gaara is the Kazekage, I'm sorry to say we're running out of personal money, since we decided to spend our vacations in Konoha." Temari sighed and grabbed one of my hands, then she took out a pale purple polish and started to paint them; I did not object.

"Uhmm, anyway, you agreed with me, what did Kanky did to you?"

"H-He k-k-k-kissed m-me…"

Everybody gasped… I glanced at Temari, who was raging on fire.

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD! HOW DOES HE DARE TO STEAL YOUR FIRST KISS AND BE ALIVE!!!?"

"I-It was actually my _fourth_ kiss…" I muttered and everybody gasped again.

"Why did we never know?"

"Ah, come on, it's logical, one must have been Kiba, the first, I suppose."

"Yeah…"

"Why did you say that, Ino?"

"I'm just supposing by the way he treats Hina-Chan…"

"W-Well, it was the first time w-we w-went on a hard and dangerous mission. We were coming back to the village when the enemy attacked us and I got lost in the middle of the battle. Kiba and Shino were about to kill each other blaming themselves for making me disappear. I found them after some hours and Kiba jumped on me cheerfully and… well…"

"He kissed you… I cannot imagine the second one being other than Shino… just don't ask me why, it's creepy, but… I have a feeling it was him."

"Y-Yeah, he was…"

"Why or how?!" TenTen asked again.

"A bet with Kiba. He dared Shino that he had no guts to kiss a girl. O-o-obviously he stayed calmly as always and refused to participate, telling Kiba he was just a little kid, that he'd better grow up and stop it, then Kiba said Shino was afraid of girls because he feared bug spray and well, Shino sulked and almost killed Kiba and gave Akamaru fleas for first time, and then he accepted the bet…" I giggled and shook my head. "I guessed he was going to kiss somebody else, I never expected him to kiss me out of nothing, especially when I was there, in the middle of the discussion."

Everybody laughed and Sakura stopped suddenly.

"Then who's the third one?"

"Uhmm… it was Lee-San." I made a disgusting face and shook my head. "Sorry, TenTen-Chan, he's just… not my type."

"Say it, he's a weirdo."

"Aren't you dating Lee, TenTen?" Temari asked.

"I am, but _he's_ a weirdo."

We laughed again and then Sakura asked

"Why did he kiss you? I think he liked me."

"He thought I was you."

"What…?"

"Well, Gai-sensei asked Kurenai to practice Genjutsu on Lee and… well… imagine the rest yourselves…" I fidgeted and blushed again, that was surely not a good memory.

They laughed and then Temari grabbed the pendant.

"What about Gaara?"

"He w-was actually the one who made me notice a-about the leaf s-symbol…"

"I see…"

"TenTen-Chan?"

"What is it?"

"D-Did Neji-Nii… Did he tell you who he thought it was?"

"No, he only mentioned the medallion, I had no idea he... he had an idea."

"Actually it's not only him, but also Shikamaru and Kurenai told me the same."

"Well, two of the ones who have an idea are geniuses, and the other one is practically your other mm, Hinata…"

"I know but… do you have any idea?"

"Let me see… no, I still need to hear what did Chouji, Sai, Shika, Lee and Neji told you."

I sighed and started to tell them everything the guys told me, with every single detail as they requested.

"I put my money on Chouji." Sakura said, but Ino shook her head.

"Nah, I'm his friend, I'm sure it's not him. I bet for Sai."

"Didn't you like Sai?"

"Yeah, I do, but it seems quite logical. Because this "muse" stuff, and everything… also, he seems quite innocent, maybe he likes shy girls."

"I'm his teammate, I know how is him… and I can tell he doesn't likes girls at all…"

"Is he gay?" TenTen jumped.

"No, it's simply he seems… asexual or undefined till now…"

I laughed and Temari clasped her fingers.

"I'm sure it's Kiba."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I can't imagine anyone else. I know my brothers are not, they could be the closest options since they both have told me they found you quite cute, but, you see, impossible."

"Well, I think it might be Naruto…" TenTen said. "Maybe he already got a brain and noticed you."

"Haven't you heard what she said? She told her it was not him, period."

"You seem jealous; Haruno… weren't you dating Neji?"

Everybody looked from TenTen to Sakura, who had frozen and stopped playing around with the potato chips on the bowl she had in front.

"Since when did you know?"

"I'm Neji's best friend, even if he didn't tell me, I noticed."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, I'm quite happy with my boyfriend, thanks, Neji is just so filed of himself for me."

"But you like him."

TenTen sighed and bounced her head.

"Somehow, yes… but not at all… maybe."

"Heh, you like him."

"That's not the point, anyway." TenTen glanced at me and smiled. "Maybe it was none of the ones you've asked."

"Who are you thinking?! Konohamaru?!"

"Nah, he's too naïve. Maybe Kakashi or Iruka."

"They're not pedophiles… and you know they can't."

"Oh, sure, also taken."

"It has to be a single man or somebody who's not stable with his girlfriend."

"Actually…"

"What is it, TenTen?"

"I wasn't thinking about Konohamaru, Kakashi or Iruka-sensei."

"You're not talking about your sensei, right?"

"Eww! No, never in life, one should not wish bad things to others!" TenTen gasped and jumped, and then she recovered and sat back again. "I was thinking of Sasuke."

"Sasuke?! In Konoha?! That's like saying Akamaru is having a secret romance with Ton Ton. Not because they have pulse they're to be paired together, TenTen."

Everybody laughed and then I sat up straight, thinking about it.

"It can't be. We have never ever talked, and I don't really like him."

"He thought you were cute when he was still in the village."

"Everybody thinks you're cute…"

"Yeah, but they all think I'm too shy." I giggled and shook my head. "I can't deny it, tough."

"Anyway, Sasuke thought you were cute, maybe he remembered and…"

"I never talked to him! And of course he has no idea of which day is my birthday!"

"Have you seen him lately, out on a mission?"

"Not that I can recall… the last one we had no chance to find him. You were with us, Sakura-Chan."

"Maybe he saw you and… he liked you. Now that you have long hair and he…" Sakura muttered a bit gloomy. I did not like the way our conversation was going. I was sure it was not Sasuke, but they made me wonder about it.

What if it was Sasuke?! I knew he'd never infiltrate onto the village, not for me… if it was him, I had no chance to confirm it! He could have left the gift and ran! I seriously had no idea, and I was getting anxious about it… but Sasuke was not an option… it CANNOT be Sasuke.

* * *

**Author's notes: -o- I'm adding SasuHina as a challenge to myself since I seriously hate it. It'll be more explicit on chapter 6, but I still hate it. Just because people asked for it and I wanted to proove myself I'm able to write Sasuke without bashing xD**

**Ah, well, many other pairings involved like NejiSaku (cuz I strangely like it O.o) NejiTen, ShikaIno and blah blah.**

**Enjoy this and the new year, Happy 2009!  
**


	6. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Nightmare**

We had a really funny night, talking about guys, missions, the gift giver, Sasuke, music and all those kind of stuff, but it was really late and we were all falling asleep, especially me. I had had a long, tiring day, so we decided to give in and sleep at least three hours before we went to our houses to get some clothes and then go to the mall for the New Year's Eve party… after that we'd have to return to work and we'd have to return to missions and all that stuff I was getting tired off… this two weeks we had for free were amazing, I couldn't wait for the spring festival.

I was already sleeping in my bag when I heard a rustle in the window. I always had light sleep, so I woke up immediately, and opened my eyes, to see around. I activated my Byakugan, but I couldn't find anybody. I wondered if it was just my imagination or what, but I shook my head after deactivating the technique and placed my head back against the pillow.

Then I heard the rustle again.

I opened the sleeping bag, taking care not to wake the others, and I opened the window, glancing around to find somebody. I activated the Byakugan again, but I saw no one again. I was about to close the window when somebody placed an arm between the crystal and the wood, making me whimper, but said person covered my mouth with one hand…

I couldn't believe my eyes… he was really there, the one I have wondered the least, the one I wanted the least after my friends' suggestions… I glanced at his crimson eyes, while mines started to water… this couldn't be happening to me…

"You're Hyuuga Hinata." He said, stepping down from the windowsill. I tried to stand on my Juuken pose to make him retreat, but he grabbed both of my wrists with the hand he had free. I raised one of my legs to kick him, but he stopped them with his. "Don't scream, I'm not going to harm any of you."

He let go of me and I stepped back, trying not to fall, trip, or step on any of them.

"W-W-W-What are you d-d-doing here?!"

"Shut up. I don't want them to notice I'm here; I didn't even want you to notice. I didn't know you were having a sleepover."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" I screamed… now I really wanted them to wake up; I wasn't going to be able to handle him myself.

But then again, they did not move and he covered my mouth.

"Listen, I didn't come here to harm or kill and I came alone. I only… came to see her…"

Sasuke pointed at Sakura with his head.

"What do you want from her?!" I asked after I bit his hand, whispering.

"I just wanted to see her."

"Why?! We're better off without you! Apart, Neji-Nii-san is h-her boyfriend, he had already forgotten you! Leave her… leave us all alone!"

He let go of me and we glanced into each other.

"Neji, uh? I expected her to change me for Lee or Naruto, but Neji is better."

"Why do you want to see her?"

"Don't talk so bitter, it's not proper of you. I only wanted to see her."

"WHY?!"

"I realized I really miss her."

"You're a piece of trash… she liked you- loved you- for many years, she even had the courage to tell you! And you only told her she was… she was annoying!!! And now… now she's finally free of you, and you come to her! Why?!"

"Two facts, mostly. First one, I saw her almost a year ago. She had changed a lot and she became really pretty. Second, I have a female teammate, and she has saved me several times. She's somehow so similar to Sakura in a bad way; it makes me miss Sakura… I guess it's like they say 'you miss something when you've already lost it.'"

"Don't talk of her like if she's an object! Why don't you go with that girl and leaves us alone?" I was angry but at least relieved he was not…

"About the medallion…" He muttered some seconds after a deadly silence. I went paler than ever and started to sweat… this was not happening. "…You've also turned really pretty, Hinata."

I froze. It was him. Surely it was him. And I just wanted to attempt to kill him so he'll kill me and it'll all be over. But I was too scared to move. "But, it was not me. I've not seen you for three years until today."

"T-then… how do y-you know…?"

"About it? I was listening." He rose on his feet and jumped back to the windowsill, and I was still scared to stop him. "Now… I came to see her, I should leave."

"STOP! Y-Y-You're a missing Nin! And I h-heard y-you've joined A-Akatsuki!" I frowned and stood in my Juuken stance, finally. "I have to stop you!"

It was less than a second, maybe the blink of an eye when he was already grabbing both of my wrists and had stopped perfectly my attack. His lips were besides my earlobe, my entire body was shaking and trembling in fear… stop him? What was I thinking?

"Stop me? You are not strong enough for tat Hinata. You've gotten better, but not as strong as me." He whispered in my ear making me shiver in fear… he was going to kill me. It was over…

"I-I-I…"

"Shut up." He whispered again in a cold, hatred tone. "… or I'll kill you."

He was not intending to kill me at that moment; maybe he'd take hostage or something…

He smashed me against the wall making me whimper in pain, not letting me an escape. I shut my eyes as he placed one hand on one of my cheeks and caressed it.

"I'd never be able to kill such beauty." He smirked and got closer. "I came to see Sakura and I found you. Quite nice."

I shut my eyes and tried to get my face away from his… if I were sleeping this surely was a nightmare.

"Happy birthday… Hinata."

He said and I felt his fist, charged with chakra, hitting my chest exactly where my heart was. I wondered it if was a Chidori, but I knew it'd have hurt like hell… maybe not; maybe Chidori made you feel numb as I was feeling … but I knew it was not Chidori. I didn't hear the birds singing.

* * *

**Author's notes: -.- I hated writting it but I think the result is quite right. I did it and You cannot blame me!!! =.= well, short chapter but helps me to link to the finale, which I had no idea how to link it to this part, so I think Sasuke still has some use than being the new Gary Stunt of Anime :B**

**Well, enjoy and read, Happy 2009!  
**


	7. The Gift Giver

_**Disclaimer: I ownnothing but plotline.**_

_**Sorry for the delay.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**The Gift Giver

* * *

**

I opened my eyes and glanced around the place. I was still at Sakura's, and I was inside my bag. It seemed it _had_ been a nightmare after all. I felt the breeze of the open window and looked at it… then I remembered Sakura had shut it before going to sleep.

I jumped out of my sleeping bag and closed it, glancing around the room… SO IT HADN'T BEEN A NIGHTMARE!

I wanted to scream and hide, but I knew he was already gone. I grabbed my cheek in the place his hand had been holding it and I noticed there was a single drop of blood dripping from my lip. So he had knocked me out with chakra, but he had no guts to kill me! I whipped it away and started to run around the room, not awakening anybody. No matter how strong the five of us were, even if one was already a jounin, I needed somebody way stronger, if it was able, the Hokage herself. I grabbed my sleeping bag and introduced it inside my other bag. I changed my pajamas to my normal outfit at speed of light and placed it inside. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen from Sakura's desk and wrote a note that said I had an emergency at home, that I had to leave earlier and that I'll catch up with them on the mall later.

I made my hair into a pony tail and jumped out of the building before closing the window, so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

I started to jump from rooftop to rooftop, but it was way too far. If I crossed it across the forest it'd be faster but certainly I was too tired to do so and the forest was dangerous itself at night. Anyway, crossing it by its limit would be easier and less dangerous.

I jumped down and landed in the edge of the forest; I started to run as fast as my tired legs allowed me, my eyes were blurry because of the wind and the speed.

I was almost reaching the street where the Hokage's office was, but when I turned in a corner I crashed against somebody.

I screamed, because I thought it was the man that had appeared in my supposed-to-be nightmare, and spin on my ankles so I can dodge and avoid the crash against the floor. I stood in Juuken position again, but the person in front of me grabbed the hand behind my back and placed it to my side.

"Hinata, what are you doing here, at this hours?"

"Kiba?" I screamed as he stepped out into the light. "W-What are you…?"

"I asked first… did something happened in Sakura's house?"

"N-No, it's not her fault."

"But something happened, what was it? And you were bleeding, I can see the stains." He poked my chin and grabbed it with one hand, inspecting my face closer.

"Sasuke! That happened!"

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah! He appeared in the middle of the night!"

"Did he do anything to you?" He jumped making me step back a little.

"Y-yes…"

"You're just scared, calm down… come on, let's walk, and tell me what happened…"

He grabbed my shoulder and we started to walk inside the park, which was the place we were closer to. I was shaking, but somehow being with him always calmed me, so did this time. I sat on a swing and started to move, while he sat on the other, without moving. While I swung I told him what have happened.

"… I was thinking to run to the Hokage, but I found you…"

"Calm down, there's nothing we can do now. He's gone."

"b-but he's a missing Nin! We have to do something!"

"What do you suggest?"

I remained silent and shook my head.

"You're right. We can do nothing."

"Even if you ran to Godaime-sama, that happened at least an hour ago, I can tell. He's gone, and he's probably far away by now."

I sighed and crouched on the swing, keeping my balance so I wouldn't fall back.

"The thing that bothers me the most is I wasn't able to do anything."

"Its better you didn't. He'd have killed you."

"The horrible part was he called me beautiful. It's scary!"

"Well, he's at least telling the whole truth."

"Heh, you're not funny, it'd be horrible if he told you that."

"It'd be horrible, creepy and gay, Hinata."

"Oh, sure, pardon me; I forgot Sasuke was a man."

He laughed out loud and I giggled. I stood up and made a hand shake so he'd follow me.

We were walking between the trees a bit deeper into the forest, without loosing sight of the edge of the park, so we wouldn't get lost.

"Did you find anything about your gift giver?" He asked after a few minutes of walking in silence.

"No, and now I don't really want to know."

"It was not Sasuke, right?"

"No, it was not him, but I had reeeeeally horrible experiences with men today I don't want to know for quite a long time."

"I have a feeling about who it is."

"I've already heard you think its Shino. It's not him."

"I keep thinking it's him, but… heh, you don't want to know the reasons I think it's him, so I'm not telling you."

I glared at him and he laughed nervously.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaseeee!"

"No use. I'm not telling you; unless you're convinced it's him."

"Ok, it's him, now tell me why!" I lied and stopped right in front of him.

"You don't think it's actually him."

"Of course not, he's my best friend and I know how is him! He'd never keep a secret from me!"

"You're friends with Naruto and you never told him about your feelings, right? The bug freak is almost as shy as you are when we talk about feelings, Hinata. It's just he doesn't show it."

"You're not convincing me it's Shino! Now, tell me your theories!"

"You're not getting convinced anyways, why should I tell you?"

"Because I want to hear myself what do you say when you think before you speak, dummy."

He glared at me and shook his head.

"Listen, I'm not telling, first because it's creepy and amazing at the same time, second, because you'll never believe me, third, because I don't want him to kill me if you believe me and go tell him I told you about this, and finally fourth, because I'm not loosing to him anymore…" he muttered with a bitter tone.

"Loose to him? What are you talking about, Kiba-kun?" I whispered, leaning a little bit closer.

Kiba sighed and shook his head.

"If you convince yourself about Shino, you'd pick him. He'd win again."

"Define "win"…" I muttered, I didn't like how this was going.

"Define "win"…" he repeated. "The only ting I can describe "win" in a term Shino and I would use it'd be…" the dog nin breathed heavily again, glancing at me with his dog-like eyes. "…you."

Now I was shocked. Kiba was talking seriously. So Kurenai was right!

He sighed and continued walking; I was not able even to move. It had been a tiring night, and now Kiba came out with confessions I didn't wanted to know.

"Ah, anyways, it's you who picks the 'winner', I cannot kill Shino if you prefer him instead of me…" he sighed and stopped again. "…though I ask you for permission to beat him mercilessly if you do pick him." He muttered and shook his head again. "Believe me; this is as hard for me as it is for Shino and you. I had no feelings for you on the beginning more than as a friend, but then… he came to me with that stupid necklace and told me about it, and I couldn't help but feel jealous. It felt like if he was… breaking the team."

"Why?"

"If he takes you away it'd be only Kurenai, Akamaru and me."

"If you take me away it'd be the same."

"I know. But now I just want you for my own, still, you're not over Naruto yet, so I think neither Shino nor I win your heart in the end."

I covered my mouth with one hand and shook my head in disbelief. This couldn't be happening to me! This couldn't get worse than it was...

"I think you've said enough…" Other voice interrupted. In fact it got worse…

"You finally arrived…" Kiba turned around, a lot of pain filling his eyes as he watched me, but I wasn't sure if he was looking at me or at the bush behind me. "…Shino."

I closed my eyes as I heard his steps, he was right behind me in that moment, but I didn't dare to turn around.

"So it was you." I affirmed, really hoping to hear a negation.

"Yes."

I opened my eyes again and glanced at the sky between the trees.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I couldn't… are you mad at me?"

"No…"

"Are you mad at Kiba?"

"No… I just want to stop this."

"There's no way now, Hinata." Kiba said this time, walking towards us. "Now that you know, you'll have to make your choice."

"I need time."

"Hinata, there's no time! Tell us!" Kiba demanded, but Shino smashed his fist against his head again.

"She needs time, indeed. You have no touch."

"You only complicated things, bug freak! If you didn't wanted to break the team apart taking Hinata away I wouldn't have wished the same!"

"I'm not guilty of anything! And I don't want to break the team away, nor take Hinata away from you! If anyone here complicated the things, it was you, Kiba."

One was getting frustrated and the other rather angry. It wasn't normal… not from them. And it was my entire fault. I hated myself at that right moment.

"Why don't you go away and accept it! She doesn't like you!"

"She doesn't like you either, Dog Brain. She loves Naruto, accept it and stop it."

"Who's talking?! You were the one who gave her the pendant and made her day a hell!"

"And you were the one who insisted it was me; she was never supposed to know… even of that, in the precise moment I told you about it, you fell for her, what am I supposed to do, Kiba? Give you a bouquet of roses and hug you?!"

"That'd be creepier of you!"

"STOP IT!" I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes as I clutched on the floor.

I've been injured many times in missions and those two had always saved and healed me. I've been hit many times, I've been broken hearted uncountable times, I've been called what I'm not even by my own family, and they were always there… but watching and hearing them fighting for a dishonor scum _like me, _was really a pain beyond my own imagination. If somebody had broken team 8 was me. If somebody had split them for another, it was me.

Even if this is all about me, I'm sorry to tell I'm not their princess, but the villain of this story. "Please… just stop." I begged as I felt onto my knees.

Kiba leaned down and grabbed my shoulders. I started to cry and covered my face with my hands; I didn't want him to see me crying again. I heard Shino stepping away… he thought I had chosen Kiba!

"N-NO, SHINO, DON'T GO!" I screamed stretching an arm towards where he was standing. He stopped, and I felt Kiba's hands let go of my shoulders.

"I don't know who to pick… you're right, I have no time, but I can't choose between you two… I… I… I like you both."

"But who do you like the best?" Kiba asked, standing up right besides Shino. He was getting seriously pissed off, and I was sure it was at me.

"Stop pushing on her."

"You're also dying to know, mister Gift Giver!"

Shino sighed and rubbed his nose bridge.

"Stop it."

Kiba glanced away and pouted. He hated following orders from Shino but he was acting a lot more mature than him.

"Fine. Hinata, I know we're both pushing on you… and don't dare to contradict me, Shino, you're pushing too with your opposite psychology… because we need an answer to stop this fight. That's why we have no time, we could kill each other when you turn around just to find a winner if you don't choose, and seriously, I don't want to harm Shino…"

"Not that you actually can…" I muttered and giggled, Kiba glared at me, but Shino just chuckled, I saw the corner of his lips forming a smile beneath his collar.

"You're picking again on me, Hinata…" Kiba said trying to sound cheerfully, but he failed.

"Guys…" I muttered trying to think before speaking about my next move. I had to think, at least a little. "… Give me just one hour to think. I'll… I'll tell you tonight, but please… I have to think at least an hour about it…"

Both of them glanced firstly at me and then glared at each other. Kiba was the first to sigh and nod, then he returned to the main part of the park. I glanced at Shino who nodded once and followed Kiba. I went behind them just some seconds after. I saw the first one sitting on top of a slide glancing right onto the moon like a wolf. I wondered where he left Akamaru that night, probably sleeping at home… I saw the other on the cup of a tree, sitting on one of the branches with his back resting against the log.

I sighed removing my gaze from them and sat on the same swing I was before.

I started to swing miserably, my life had never been gloomier than now, though, I was still laughing and I still had them… guess the hard moment was about to come depending of my answer to them.

Come to think, Temari's words came to my mind…

"The guy who gave you the medallion is a nice, smart guy; you should consider it, no mater who he is."

She was right, somehow. Now that I've confirmed it all made sense, and I couldn't believe Kiba had actually been right about it! Sure, Shino was a nice, smart man, but he was… he was not Naruto. Simply as that, he was not who I expected to be. Apart from that, he's like my brother. He's more than a brother… but not more than a friend.

Then, there was Kiba: Another nice, not very intelligent, but avid and funny man. Anyway, no matter how much he was alike to Naruto, he was not Naruto, either.

Sure, they were both handsome, even if some girls might contradict me, but I'm the closest to them, so I know them, I've seen them grow, I've watched them to the deepest point… there are things about those two nobody knows, that I'm glad I'm the only one who keeps those secrets…

Now I come to think, having this eyes that see everything sometimes make you wish you were blind.

If I wasn't gifted with the clearest vision in the world I might never have seen to the deeper part of their hearts. I might have never been able to see what they felt, because they never told it to me, not until now. If I were blind I'd have never been able to watch them fight. If I were blind I would not be a ninja and I would not be on a team with them… if that were so, we would be just three complete strangers, knowing nothing about each other… feeling nothing about each other.

The matter of fact's I am not blind. I was able to see them; I was able to understand them like nobody ever did. And they saw through me too. Now, I blame this bonds, I blame my eyes, and I blame the world for all of this, I blame this stupid bonds for making me develop this unnecessary pain… for developing this unnecessary feelings towards my two best friends…

If I had to make a choice there was no other option than to break a heart. I could not keep both of them. But I didn't want to see any of them hurt. Because, as Kiba uses to say 'I'd rather die, than to see you harmed in any way.' The pain I cannot bear, is that I'm hurting them with the blade of my own sword, I'm making them suffer as I hurt myself…

But I hadn't thought enough about this. I need more time, I still have some time. I don't want to make a wrong choice…

If I pick Kiba, it'd be unstable, but Shino will never show he's hurt or angry, at least not to me… actually not to anybody. That would break him; I don't want my teammate to be harmed. Even of that, Kiba is so alike to Naruto it might cause me trouble. I thought my love for Naruto was strong, unbreakable and eternal, but now… I feel nothing for him. At least right at this moment, because every time I see his face appear in my head just at the thought of him it just hurts enough to stop smiling. Why had the butterfly wings disappeared from my stomach?

That was quite puny, but there was no time to laugh tonight. I glanced at the sky trying to think clearly, but it only confused me more. The sky was covered with the stars, and the moon that seemed to be made of paper tonight shined within the midnight blue cover.

I returned to my mind, there was no time for any distraction.

If I picked Shino, Kiba would be angry at me. I couldn't bear it! Quite ironic, one will never show his feelings to me, and the other will, and hurt me with it. There would be no problem about Shino reminding me about Naruto, they had nothing in common… in fact, they couldn't stand each other… and now it made sense, quite logical sine one was the center of my attraction and the other was attracted to me… it just sounded plenty weird… Then again, if we put Kiba apart, it'd be a really nice relationship, because he really cares for me, and his feelings are pure, in comparison of Kiba's… the Inuzuka boy only liked me as a response to Shino's feelings! I don't know how much time I've been oblivious of this, but I was feeling somehow guilty.

I thought a lot in the time I've promised my friends I would and I wasn't still sure if I wanted to tell them my decision, because I wasn't sure if it was quite right. But I had to. It'd at least stop their fight. It'd at least keep us together. I didn't want to loose any of them, not knowing how they were. Kiba might become homicidal if I picked Shino, and Shino might become suicidal if I picked Kiba, for all his canned feelings! I was getting paranoid… really, really paranoid. But I was sure this would make a solution… hope it was a good one…

I stood up from the swing and walked to the middle of the park, they instantaneously reached my point.

"You've taken a decision, Hinata?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"So?" Kiba asked trying to keep his cool.

"It was not easy. And I really didn't want to pick, since I've really developed feelings for you two… but in the end I had to pick one… I'm sorry."

* * *

_**A/N: surely you weren't expecting that!!! and I DON'T FRIGGIN' CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHINOHINA AND KIBAHINA, THEY'RE MADE OF WIN! **Oviously the first one more than the other xD I hadn't uploaded for a long time, sorry. I had a very busy month, and I started with my Japanese classes, so... Ah, also becuase I'm sick, sick-sick of Naruto. Really, Kishimoto, you're not being creative anymore... everything was fine with the "protect konoha" thing, but now we all center in naruto and he's not exiting anymore. he's gotten frog powers, WOW, Kiba had dog eyes since the beggining and there's no big deal with the dog boy. And don't let me get started with Shino! I'm sick sick sick of Naruto, now I'm a Bleached brain :D_


	8. Decision

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline.**

**Author's Notes: I KNOW ShinoHina is not a popular pairing, but I simply love it. If you do not and you expected this to be different, please, and I'm begging you PLEASE, don't tell me. Its not like I really care. If you had read my previous warnings you'd know this one was coming. I know I should have updated this one ages ago, but I simply lost interest in Naruto. Well, anyways, this is the final chapter, enjoy if you want, and tell me what you think. If not, move your mouse to the upper right corner and click the "back" arrow. Do not flame, please.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Decision

* * *

**

_"You've taken a decision, Hinata?"_

_I nodded, taking a deep breath._

_"So?" Kiba asked trying to keep his cool._

_"It was not easy. And I really didn't want to pick, since I've really developed feelings for you two… but in the end I had to pick one… I'm sorry." _

"Calm down." Kiba said. "I promised to myself I would act a bit more mature, no matter your decision. Don't ask for forgiveness, Hinata; just… tell us, please."

I took a breath again and nodded.

"I guess… 'I had to pick one' is not how I wanted to put it."

"What?"

"No… it was actually 'If I had to pick one of you'."

"You… you didn't think about it?"

"Yeah, and a lot, but I'm sure this will end up with the fight, it's just I don't want to pick any of you."

None of them talked, but none of us looked into each other's eyes.

"So… neither of us wins, in the end, heh…" Kiba said scratching his neck.

"But I had thought. I don't want to pick yet, though if I had to pick one of you it'd be… it'd be… It'd be you, Shino-kun…"

Kiba glanced painfully at both of us, and he turned around, but I stopped him on time.

"Wait. I said 'If I had to'. This means if I had to pick right at this moment, but I'm not picking. I think you both need to hear the reasons."

"But you two need some time alone, and I'm just in the way, so, let me go, Hinata."

"But I need you here, just one more moment, Kiba-kun. Please…"

Kiba's eyes were looking at me like if he was begging to me to let go of his hands, but I did not. He sighed and turned around, his eyes started to shine like if he was about to cry.

"I would pick you if I had to, because your feelings are pure. Kiba-kun, your feelings came because of this, but they can become natural and have nothing to do with this… but the problem here is, I did not pick now because I'm too immature for you, Shino-kun. You need a woman, and I'm sorry to tell I'm just a girl right at this moment. And also, because Kiba is way too immature to handle this without wanting to kill you. We have to wait more time. If it's for you, Shino-kun, I ask for you to wait for me to grow up until something that you might keep forever… if it's for you, Kiba-kun, it's me the one who'll have to wait for you to grow…"

Kiba breathed heavily and shook his head.

"In some way I think you're right."

"But you're mad." I inquired, placing a hand on his arm.

"Of course. But it's not with you. I can never get mad at you."

"Kiba-kun…"

"What?"

"If you're not mad at me, you should be mad at Shino, then…"

"Actually, not… I'm mad with myself."

"Fine… because if you dared to hurt him I'll rip you out member by member!" I advised him, smiling sweetly.

"You're scary when you do that…" Kiba muttered, a sweat drop falling from his temple.

I giggled, and shook my head.

"I was joking, but don't do it, or I'll never ever forgive you."

"Fine…" Kiba stretched out and cracked his knuckles. "Well, if there's nothing else to be added, I think you two need some time alone." He sighed and gave his back to us. "See you later, and Happy Birthday, doll…" He said gloomily, starting to walk towards his house.

I sighed as I watched my dog-like teammate vanishing on the horizon.

"Hinata?" I heard a deep voice besides me that made me jump a little. For a moment I had forgotten Shino was still in there.

"Sorry… what's the matter?"

"We need to talk"

"I know…"

"You first. Why?"

"What?"

"Why me?"

I gulped at his questioning, but then smiled.

"I don't really know… how about you? Why me?"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Me neither."

"Kiba had his reasons. And he told me you had your reasons." I grabbed his forearm before he left me behind, avoiding the conversation. "I want to hear them."

"You don't want to…"

"Of course I do. As much as you want to hear mines"

Shino sighed and shook his head again, sitting on a swing, inviting me to sit next to him.

"It's not easy."

"Please…"

"I must say it all started when we were put on the same team. I always thought of you as beautiful, though at the beginning I were not able to even talk with you, as the years passed by, we started to become more like brothers. There was some sort of time when you were with Naruto I could not help but feel jealous. Also when you were with Kiba, but the last one, being my closest friend, I knew he'd never dare to make a move on you… or so I though. But they're not the case. What I'm trying to say, is that as more time I spent with you, the feelings I had developed even more, and the grew into a some kind of love that exceeds friendship, and it's beyond fraternity. The point here is… I never wanted this to happen. It just seemed to grow until a point I could not control it."

I watched him without saying anything, and then I moved my glance to the sky.

"You might be asking why you and not Kiba… if he's so alike to Naruto-kun…"

"Actually I do…"

"Well… I might have said that it was because we were not ready to deal with it… but I think the fact Kiba being alike to Naruto is the real reason." I muttered, not looking into his eyes.

"What?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah… he's so alike to Naruto it'd have hurt me more than you think."

"Why?" He asked, stopping the swing abruptly.

"I mean… I love… loved Naruto. So much it's not even funny. But I must face he's not the same since Jirayia's death. He's changed, and unfortunately I'm not able to make him happy, and I never will… that's a thing only Sakura can do, not me." I smiled sadly, trying not to sound so depressed about it. "And it'd be exactly the same if I had picked Kiba. It's just… whenever I think of Naruto, a smile appears on my face, but you don't have an idea of how it hurts to smile. To know he's there, at my reach, but I'll never be able to even get closer. He's just… there."

"I actually know how you feel…" He muttered, glancing away from me. This was so… weird. "I know how it is to feel that something doesn't belongs to you." He muttered, and I opened my eyes wide. Dammit.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's actually mine."

I glanced at him as he stood from the swing and offered a hand to me. I took it and stood up, then he let go.

"It's nobody's fault." I said, leaning a bit closer to him, surrounding one of his hands with both of mine.

"Doesn't matter how you put it, it's my fault for falling for you; we're not supposed to have any feelings, great ninjas are supposed to have no boundaries to the human world. I've always portrayed myself to that path of a ninja, but… when you arrived… you changed me. I dare to tell… you're the only boundary left I have to a human life."

"That's just one more reason to tell you I'm nothing more than an obstacle, or simply that I'm not made to be a ninja. I have so many boundaries."

"Who said I regret it?"

I smiled, taking out the medallion he gave me that morning.

"' Watch with the Eyes of your Heart whenever you feel your Eyes are going blind.'" I quoted, reading the pendant's inscription. "What do you mean?"

For my surprise, he smiled. He took the medallion and inspected it.

"My father was going to give this thing to somebody twenty years ago… but he didn't have the guts to…"

"But why are you giving this to me?"

"Well… he was going to give it to a certain Hyuuga girl I prefer not to mention since she's really close to you."

"Oh… I see. Is it all right I keep it?"

"If not I'd have not give it to you."

I smiled and placed it around my neck. "Thank you."

"Don't worry."

I turned around to face him again. He showed no signs of emotion on his face, but somehow I knew he was a bit hurt, still, my friend was happy.

"Shino-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Don't you think… we can try?"

"And by try you mean…?"

I didn't know what I meant with that, it just came out of my mouth by itself. He sighed and shook his head, then he glanced at the sky.

"There's no u…"

And then again, I didn't know what was I intending to do with all of that. I cut his fraise when I jumped towards him and crashed my lips against his. I actually amazed myself at that moment. I mean, I've always been kissed, I never kissed anybody, but the way I did certainly was not expected from me. It was fast, it just lasted some seconds, but surely it was different. He was to shocked to respond, so I let go of his neck (I was actually hanging from his jacket, he was too tall for my reach. Even if I had only stood on my toes I'd have barely reached him), and fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry!! I don't know why I…"

This time I was the one shut up. He kissed me this time, the only difference was this one lasted a bit more. Not only that, even if I got shocked, I was able to kiss him back. This time I didn't had to hand from his neck, since he bent down a little to grab my waist and lean my body closer to his. I placed both of my hands behind his back, resting my elbows on his shoulders. I hadn't been kissed this way by anyone, so it was surely different. Not only because it was the sweeter kiss somebody had even given to me, but also because I could feel all the things Shino had wanted to say, without any words, all of them, just with one simple kiss…

Still, something felt… odd…

After some seconds, we broke apart to breath, and to my surprise, he was chuckling, and unconsciously, I was laughing.

"That was… great." He whispered.

"But odd…" I nodded and added.

"Like hell weird! It was like kissing my sister!"

I opened my eyes wide, he sounded really amazed of what he had just done.

"You don't have a sister!"

"I know!"

"You know… maybe it is… we're just not ready for this." I said smiling, as I felt a small sweat drop roll down my forehead.

"We're surely not… but maybe if we give it a little of time…"

"You're saying you want to try, again?"

"Yes, but not now… it was… weird. I can't still get the idea of you and I… because we're not together in that way… yet, right?"

"No, we're not… yet." I smiled at him. For all the while we had been kissing I completely forgot about anything else that had happened that day. I forgot about Naruto, about Kiba, about Sasuke's suddenly appearance and where he could probably be, about my birthday, even about my own name. I just knew I wanted more. I just knew… I still want more.

* * *

**_A/N: This is THE END, Finally. I'll edit grammar errors later. Thank you so much for reading up until here, and Review please!_**


End file.
